From Homeless To Ryback
by Dejavu1978
Summary: On her own & struggling Jo thinks she's caught a break when she finds an abandoned building with working power. But her warm hide away from the cold streets belongs to Ryback. Recently dumped at the alter, Ryback does not want to return to work without a bride and face humiliation. So, he makes her an offer she can't refuse. He can call the cops and press charges or she marry him.
1. Chapter 1

Getting through the darkness was the hardest to overcome. The city in the sun was a beautiful sight to see with the sun glistening off the millions of windows. On a beautiful day it gave Jo hope, but at night the same buildings left horrifying shadows and the worst of society came out to prowl. At sunset she sought out a safe place to lay her head. Tonight it was an abandoned pet store. She crept in through the old wooden back door that the weather had softened. It was so rotted that the pad lock's hasp slipped out of the door with a hard jerk. Once inside, she placed the large metal bar across in the wide hooks on either side to brace it, just as they were designed for when the store was operational.

She should have felt safe, but she couldn't stop thinking about how easy it was for her to get inside and imagined that the door would be just as easy to kick in. she imagined it breaking into pieces and the kicker would simply duck under the bar. She thought herself foolish for thinking that would keep anyone out.

A car went by and its headlights came through the large picture windows and illuminated the entire store. She felt exposed and imagined she was feeling what a small wild animal felt when it tried to hide from a predator.

She made her way up the fragile staircase, deciding she would have a much better chance hiding in the old building's attic. To her surprise, she found the upstairs was more than an attic. It was more than a storage room. It had once been an apartment. A very small and basic apartment of course. She beamed her flashlight around the room. A small sink and two old hotplates sat on the counter beside it. There was an old refrigerator against the wall. It had a curved style and she assumed it was from the fifties. A small round table had once sat two, but one of the chairs laid in pieces.

A sofa and a coffee table that stretched its entire length occupied the rest of the room and a small TV sat on what looked like a nightstand against the wall. The entire place appeared as if it had been left just as its owner had last left it. There was an old jacket laid across the top of the sofa and there was still a glass and a plate with what looked like a fossilized half eaten cookie on it sitting on the coffee table. She would have expected to see a ghost of the old owner appear out of the walls if she believed in such things.

For a moment, Jo forgot about her homeless existence and explored. She always had an interest in old items and had a fantasy about buying an old home that had not been touched since days long before. She imagined how amazing it would be to look through the home and find pieces and hints of the people who had once lived there.

She partially had her fantasy as she wiped layers of dust off the framed on the walls to reveal black and white portraits.

"Oh no." she covered her mouth as a large wedding photo fell from the wall. She picked it up and let out a sigh of relief that their was no glass in the frame, but the elaborately carved frame had broken apart at the corners. She laid it against the wall carefully and then she noticed the breaker box just as her flash light began to dim. She opened it, but doubted it would work. She turned the old round fuses and pushed on the black boxes beneath. The sound of the whining of the fridge made her jump and the crackling from the low hanging light bulb made her want to turn the power back off, but the heat blowing on her from the space heater made her relax a bit. The warmth felt great. She had only been living on the street for a few months, yet she had already forgotten what it felt like to be warm. She went to the sofa and sat down. It squeaked and she pulled up the cushion to find a bed beneath. She pulled it out and found it was completely made with a warm blanket and sheets. There were also pillows folded up with the bed. The bed invited her to lay down, but she still couldn't stop feeling vulnerable. She went to the door, shut it and then locked it. She also engaged the two dead bolts and the chain lock. She felt of the door. It felt like metal beneath the dingy peeling paint and for the first time since her parents died and the bank took her home, she felt safe.

She laid down, closed her eyes and let fatigue take control.

Ryback stepped into the cool night air. He wasn't the favorite in the ring lately, but he knew eventually the tables would turn and he would again be a good guy. He just hoped he could recover from the lengths of cruel and violent behavior his character was involved in. The boos got to him the most especially when he had just grown accustomed to the cheers. It was disgusting how the fans changed their alliance from week to week depending on what ever scenario the writers came up with. But at least he was in his home town and his girl was at his home, hopefully waiting for him with a home cooked meal in his bed. He was going to be married in seven days and she would go on the road with him. He couldn't wait for the next part of his life to begin.

It was late when he pulled into the drive way. Two weeks off would go by so fast, but he was happy for the break. He was in great shape, but constantly picking up three hundred pound bodies took its toll on his shoulders and back.

He owned a modest condo and had to walk up two flights of stairs before he could officially say he was home. He turned the key and opened the door. He called out for Lauren. He dropped his duffel bag and it hit the floor. Odd because there used to be a long table beside the door with a large mirror above it. They were now replaced with the wicker basket they usually threw their shoes in.

"Lauren, I'm home baby." he called out as he opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of tea. He noticed the stack of wedding magazines sitting on the top of the trash along with the large binder Lauren had been writing and pasting her wedding plans in two years. He shrugged. Now that all the plans were in place she probably didn't need them any longer.

"Lauren." he wondered if she was in the shower. Maybe he had arrived sooner than she had expected. She may have been working late at a job she loved but he would be happy she quit. She worked in an assisted living facility and often came home tired and sore. Sometimes she didn't take a break all day and he could tell she was getting worn out. He thought Lauren had a big heart, but her poor little body just couldn't continue to cater to the needs of her demanding patients. Some of whom could do just fine for themselves, but loved to take advantage or so he had heard from some of her co-workers.

He walked into the bedroom and listened for water, but found it silent as well.

"Damn, did she work over?" It hurt his feelings slightly because she knew he was coming home, but he couldn't be angry. Lauren could never say no when she was asked to stay.

He peeled away his clothes and decided to take a shower. She always fixed him a nice meal and went out of her way to give him a warm welcome when he was in town. He thought it would be great if he could do it for her for a change. He thought it all out as he showered. He would order dinner from her favorite sushi restaurant even though he hated it and he would have roses delivered and there was still a bottle of red wine on the rack in the kitchen. He would take all of Lauren's candles from each room in the house and light them in the bedroom and tear off some rose petals and put them on the bed. She would be so surprised.

When he finished showering he wrapped the towel around his waist and sat on the bed. He pulled a phone book out of the nightstand and began flipping through it. His eyes felt so tired as he dialed the number so he laid back on the bed while it rang. He heard a crinkle and found he had laid on a piece of paper.

Ryan,

I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore. I'm not ready to get married. Or at least not to you. I know this will hurt, but I have to say that I really didn't know you. You've really never been home and lately I've started to really get to know you and I'm sorry, but I'm not too crazy about the real you. And the man you are on the TV isn't helping and then I have to tell people that the man they watch on Monday and Friday's is the man I'm marrying and it's embarrassing. But most of all, I don't want to give up my entire life. I love my job and my family and friends. I'm sorry I waited so long. I should have said it a long time ago before it got this far. I just didn't want to hurt you that night when you asked me to marry you. I'm only taking the table and mirror that was my grandma's and my personal things. I think it would be best if you didn't call me or try to see me.

Lauren.

Ryback felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He felt sick to his stomach. Her letter sounded as if she had been feeling this way for quite some time and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. It was so cruel of her to leave him nothing but a letter. How could she let him come home and find out that way? A couple of days before their wedding. He took a leave from work. She could have called and he could have busied himself with his job. Now he was alone. Completely alone to look at the empty house and how humiliating would it be when he returned to work and told everyone he didn't get married.

The days went by and he was constantly trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He wondered if he really was the man he portrayed on the show. Lauren was a wonderful woman so he had to be an awful man. He had to be horrible to have chased her off.

He didn't feel like talking to anyone so he never told anyone the wedding was off. When the day arrived he thought he owed it to their guests to show up and tell them. He dreaded it. But when he arrived at the hotel she had wanted he found that no plans had ever been made. No deposits had been paid and they didn't even have her name down for an inquiry or tour. He felt deceived and used. What happened to all the money he had given her? He had paid for everything. The reception, the flowers, the venue. The thirty-four hundred dollar princess gown she had her heart set on. The ice sculptures, catering – where was all that money? He called his family and friends. No one had received an invitation. How hadn't he noticed? That was it. He had to call, but he found her number had been disconnected. He had no idea where her mother lived and she had said her father had died.

Now he was angry on top of being hurt and it was a terrible combination. So much that the stack of bills on his counter made him want to hurl something. He began to open them and found that they were all overdue. He had sent her money for everything. But all he could do was take a deep breath and try to put his life back on track. He called and paid everything he could over the phone and then wrote a check for the rest. Then he opened one that made no sense. A power bill for an old building he had inherited from his father's uncle. He had forgotten about it. He had only been twelve when the man had died and knew it had been empty ever since. He remembered the man vaguely now. But knew he had liked him a lot. He had walked from school to the pet shop every afternoon and stayed until his mom got off of work. It was a terrible day for him when the man passed and he sat solemnly as his father gave away every item and animal in the store. Then they locked the door and never returned.

Now there was a power bill for the place. How was that even possible?


	2. Chapter 2

How wonderful it was to have somewhere she could fix a hot meal. Jo had found a part time job. It was only a twenty hours a week, but it was a start. If she worked hard surely the restaurant owner would give her more hours and she was getting fast on the grill. Soon she would be able to get a real place to live. She felt horrible about using someone else's power and expected a bill to arrive. She only used what she had to and had painted the windows black and put heavy blankets she had bought at the thrift store over the windows so no one would see the light at night. She planned to pay the bill when it arrived and hoped she could get by long enough to get on her feet. Never in her twenty eight years did she think she would end up homeless. She had left high school to care for her parents who were much older than her classmates parents considering she had come later in their lives. She was an only child and their little miracle. Thier world revolved around her as they were hers. But she thought her father was in better health and she blamed herself every day for letting them drive away with out her. But she had wanted to stay home and watch a movie. She should have been driving. Then she could have taken her father to the hospital when he had that heart attack and the car wouldn't have crashed head on into an eighteen wheeler.

She had thought the home was paid for, but shortly after their deaths she found that they had taken out a loan against it to pay for hospital bills. Adn they had cashed in their life insurance to buy medicine. They had never let her know just how in debt they were. If she had known she would have taken a job. She just wanted to be the one caring for them and she devoted all her time to them just as they had done for her.

She had tried to go to work and salvage what she could, but found nothing. It took her six months to find any kind of work, but she had been homeless for half of that. The banks were heartless and no one would ever convince her otherwise.

Her mother would have told her that life goes on and her father would have told her to do whatever she had to do to survive. And that was what she was doing. Right?

Ryback unlocked the front door of the pet store. It had taken him an entire day to find the keys and he had almost given up believing he no longer possessed them. He was happy he found them because he would have hated to have broken the glass to get in and possibly have to try and explain to the cops that he owned the place. He wondered how the power company had known to send the bill to his address that was a whole state away.

Everything appeared to be the same as it did when he had last seen it as a young boy. The police tape was lying where it had fallen when his father had torn it down, but the blood stain was still beneath the dust. He sighed as he moved his foot over the blackened spot that marked where his great uncle had taken his last breaths. He growled. It didn't make sense then and it didn't now. Fifty dollars. The man lost his life over the fifty dollars in the register. He opened the old drawer. The money was still there. The thug didn't even bother to rip it from the drawer after gunning down the owner. Ryback left it as it was and looked around. He closed his eyes and saw the empty cages and pens full of life again. They were his pets. He had never had one of his own. His parents wouldn't even allow him to keep one because his grandmother was terribly allergic and lived with them. As an adult he hadn't thought about getting one. He thought maybe he should. A lot of the guys had dogs they took everywhere with them. Kofi had a large bird and Randy kept a nusence of a cat on his bus. Damn thing got out once. The long haired furball nearly clawed Ryback's eyes out.

The stairs shook as he climbed them. Close to the wall the surface was free of dirt. He found that odd until he followed the route and found the stair case rocked less.

The apartment door was locked and he fumbled with his keys until he found one that unlocked them and then found the chain was in place.

"What the hell!" Angered he kicked the door in. He had assumed that there was a faulty box in the building because of the high bill and planned to have someone come and take it out. The power company was already removing the meter at the beginning of the week. But now that he knew that someone was inside, it infurated him.

He stormed in and jerked the blankets off the windows and growled when he found them painted. His uncle had loved the sun light and remembered a them un covered and clean at all times. It didn't take him long to find the culprit. Cowering in the corner of the pull out sofa was a wild haired woman who was holding a blanket up to her chin and shaking with wide eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" he screamed at her. He crossed the room and jerked her up by her upper arm. She whimpered and he knew he was hurting her arm, but he squeezed it harder. He hated thieves and liars more than anything. This woman was the second woman to steal from him that week and as he couldn't touch the first he could sure as hell make this one pay. "Answer me, bitch! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." she cried. Terrified and sobbing uncontrollably. "I had no where to go. Please. You're hurting me."

"What else have you stolen?"

"I was going to pay the bill." she cried out. "I promise."

"OH, you're going to pay the fifteen hundred dollar power bill?"

"No, I've been careful. I – I've only been here a six weeks."

"Old building sweetheart." he tossed her to the side and looked around. She seemed to have left every thing untouched. Acutally she had to have dusted and cleaned everything. Except for the box. Where was the old box that his uncle kept in the kitchen drawer. It was filled with the man's wife's jewerly, her wedding ring, diamond and pearls. "Where's the box?" He pulled the drawer out and found it empty. He saw red. The jewel box alone was an antique. "Where is it!" he screamed storming at her again.

"I didn't take anything." she said over and over. "I didn't take it."

"You're going to take me to the pawn shop you sold it at!" he took her arm again and dragged her to her feet.

"I didn't sell it. I swear that drawer was empty when I got here."

"I'm calling the police." the girl tried to run, but he grabbed her waist and tossed her onto the couch. "don't you dare move."

He wanted to tear her apart. He knew that the jewerly was worth a lot when he was a child and it was probably worth ten times that now. He never thought anything would be messed with, but he was a child at the time and naïve. It was the perfect ending to his week and in a week and a half he would have to take the chiding from his co-workers and he boss would probably think he made up the wedding. The divas would snicker behind his back. Who would want to marry him anyway? He had already heard them talk about how he had the face of an ugly stray. They would probably say he never had a woman in the first place.

He glanced at the girl on the sofa, sobbing hysterically. She shook with fear. On the wall a uniform hung on a hook. It looked clean and newer than what she wore. Her clothes were tattered and stained and her hair, although he could tell she had tried hard to make it look neat, appeared frizzy, dull and greasy. The thought of jail probably did terrify her, but atleast she would be fed and clothed and she wouldn't be in the cold. He wouldn't have to feel bad about kicking her out into the freezing snow storm that was expected to hit that night. He was doing her a favor. Something no one ever did for him. Then it hit him. He closed the phone.

"You know, you'll probably go to jail for a long time. That box was worth a lot of money . Not to mention the power bill. Maybe ten years, maybe a little less. Not sure what you'll get for grand larceny."

She gathered her things into a small pile as if the jail would let her take anything with her.

"Of course you'll probably be comfortable. Three meals a day. Heat. Clean clothes. Hell you'll have it made. Shit, you might even get a decent room mate. Hopefully not one of those violent husband murderers. Personally, I hope you get one of those butch bitches that will beat the hell out of a skinny punk like you every day." The woman shook even more and gasped for air between her sobs.

Jo stared at the bully of a man who towered over her. She wanted to run, but he was too big and would only throw her back. He wanted to hurt her and she was terrified that if she moved the man would strike her. Perhaps he would personally give her the beating he though she deserved. She wished she knew where the box he spoke of was. It was probably taken long before she had arrived. He grinned at her with one tooth shorter than the rest. A sick grin. It was almost like he was enjoying himself.

"You know. I have an idea. A way to avoid this horrible situation. And I do mean you going to jail." she moved away suddenly aware of how weak she would be against the man. "I'm actually in a little bit of a tough situation." he moved closer and she bolted. She jumped over the back of the sofa and made a run for the door. She was out the door but he caught her before she could get half way down the stairs and pinned her against the wall. "I could snap your neck so easily." he threatened her. "I doubt anyone would miss you. I bet you don't have any family do you. Do you!" he screamed and she nodded . She feared for her life and wished he would just let the cops come and get her but he seemed to want someone to pay. Anyone. For what she couldn't guess. "But you're more beneficial to me alive."

"That's a big word for a thug like you." she spat being sarcastic. If she was about to die she had nothing to loose and she refused to spend her last moments begging. She had suffered enough in her life already.

He chuckled.

"This might be a mistake, but I'm desperate."

she closed her eyes. Was he going to force himself on her?

"Damn you smell. When was the last time you had a bath?"

She had never been touched by a man and feared it even in a perfect setting.

"I need a wife."

It was not what she expected.

"Leave me alone." she cried, sounding full of fear even though she wanted to sound tough and fearless.

"I'm dead serious." he stepped back and took out his phone again. "Be my wife – or I call the cops – and I press charges." He chuckled. A deep voiced sickening chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Why had she agreed? She stared out the window hugging her large dirty purse against her chest as they drove through the city. The man didn't look her way and she was going to be his wife. She didn't even know his name and he hadn't bothered to ask hers. Of all things he could have wanted in return for her freedom, why did he want a bride? It made no sense. He drove for a long time, not telling her where they were going. Until the sun set.

"I hate driving in the dark." he growled more to himself. He pulled into a hotel. "Are you getting out or not." she felt her stomach turn. She stood against the car intending on waiting outside for him. "Do you think I'm stupid?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her inside with him. She wondered if he would ever let her out of his sight. Had she just been willingly kidnapped?

As he paid for a room Jo thought about what he would do to her that night. He wanted a wife and would more than likely want everything that went along with the title. She already had an idea of what kind of man he was, even more so as he jerked her back to him if she even took one step away, causing the clerk to gaze with suspicion.

"I'm sorry, but are you okay, ma'am?" he asked cautiously, but she had to smile at the little man for having the courage to speak up but she only nodded to prevent her future husband from tearing them both apart.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking around like that?" Ryback asked her after he had tossed his bag on the bed.

"I've never stayed in a hotel before?"

"You're kidding?"

"No. Only those small road side motels. They looked nothing like this."

"I feel like I live in these places." He said in a tone much nicer than what he had been speaking. "The best thing about these places is the hot water never runs out. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower or bath. Whatever. We'll find a justice of the peace in the morning."

The woman didn't argue. In fact she seemed to run towards the bathroom. He wondered if she would put her dirty clothes back on when she was done. He wondered if she owned anything else. He went to his bag and pulled out one his many shirts that he was given to wear on the show. He was a walking advertisement for the merchandise.

"Put this on." he opened the bathroom door and her the water splashed. The woman probably thought he was coming in on her. At least she was modest, he thought. He didn't want to look at her. He just wanted to toss the shirt into the room.

Ryback looked her over when she emerged from the bathroom. She looked rough. the shirt he had given came to the top of her knee and he actually liked the way she looked in his tee shirt.

She was actually attractive and her hair was long, wavy and red. Dark red, but he was in no mood to develop feelings. The shirt fell off of her shoulder and she looked like she was a slightly under weight. He was sure she could use a good meal and he was hungry as well so he ordered room service.

"Don't think we'll eat like this every night." he growled when she bit into the hamburger and gulped down the milkshake he had ordered. "I'm on a strict diet." He sounded bitter and he was sure she thought he meant it towards her, but he was actually envious of her current meal and wished he could splurge himself. "You just look a little sick. It'll do you good to gain a few pounds." It sounded harsh but he was not in a caring mood. Maybe he was the jerk everyone thought he was and he just never saw it. But who cared anyway. His heart was shattered, he was pretty much an extra on the show, there only to enhance the images of the brand's pretty boys. His parents acted like they didn't like talking to him, always in a hurry to get off the phone. He felt it in there tone so often that he reduced his calls to the bare minimum. He hadn't bothered to tell them he was engaged until he had called to tell them it wasn't happening.

"Not surprised." his father had said.

"You're not husband material sweety." his mom had said. He was already feeling the sting. He stared at the young woman across from him. He was reduced to marrying a common thief, but he wouldn't go through the embarrassment at work nor would the whole world know about his heart ache. No one had seen his fiance. He had never uttered her name because no one seemed to care what he did in his private life. But they would care if he failed. They would take pleasure in it.

"I'm going to bed." he growled once he had finished his salad. "We can share a bed. Might as well get used to it." she hesitated slightly and her eyes shifted towards the door. She was going to run out as soon as he was asleep. No, he had too much to loose and she had already taken enough. She laid down on the bed but didn't close her eyes. He wasn't convinced she was content with her decision and he had no reason to trust her, but he wouldn't loose any sleep over it.

He thought about the handcuffs in his bag. He had bought them for his honeymoon knowing how Lauren was slightly kinky in the bedroom department. At least they wouldn't be a waist of money. He pulled them out and cuffed the homeless girl to the bed.

Jo sighed. She stared at the metal cuff. She was in prison after all. But she was warm and full and the long bath was worth a night tied up. He rolled over in the night and placed his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and she stiffened fearing what he would do next. He was such a large man. Freakishly large. She had never seen anyone with so much muscle.

She did fall asleep and thought she had slept too well considering her predicament. She couldn't move because the man still had her in a death grip. She just laid as still as she could, too scared to wake him. But he did wake before the sun had completely rose. At first he caressed her thighs and she cringed when his hand wandered under her gown and his fingers traced the top of her panties before moving to her bare abdomen where he pulled her closer. She felt him harden and she tried to brace herself for what she was sure was about to happen. He moaned like someone who had just fully awoken and then he removed his hold. He sat up on the edge of his side of the bed and wiped a hand over his face. He growled and went into the bathroom. Moments later she heard the shower running. She pulled herself up against the headboard so she could sit comfortably with her wrist still tightly cuffed to the headboard.

He return with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood at the end of the bed and stared at her. Jo couldn't look him in the eye. He moved closer and leaned over her. He laughed when she turned her head and closed her eyes. He stretched across the bed and grabbed his keys from the nightstand and then unlocked her wrist.

"Change of plans. We're flying to Vegas." he tossed her her bag. "But we have to make a stop first. I've got to clean you up first." he couldn't be seen walking around with a bum. She looked like a wore out drug whore. Hell, maybe she was. "Give me your arms." he searched the nook of her arm for tell tale signs and then dumped out the contents of her bag and purse. Nothing. Not even a bottle of Tylenol.

He took her to the closest mall and pulled a cowboy hat low over his eyes and then put on a pair of sunglasses. Then he took off his leather jacket and locked it in his trunk. The design on the back was too distinctive and he did not want to be recognized. He went the nicest store he could think of.

"Hey." he went to the desk at the department store and called out to the woman behind the counter.

"Can I help you sir?"

"hell no. It's her that needs your help. I want you to pull a pretty woman deal here. If it's possible."

Jo cringed at the way he talked about her. He acted disgusted by her and she knew he really had to be desperate if he was set on marrying her.

"Did you have a certain style in mind?"

"Classy I guess. But don't make her look like some stuck up bitch. Look at me. What do you think woman who would be with me would wear?"

"If it was me, I would wear a bag over my head and stay three foot behind you." the woman muttered. If the man had heard he didn't respond.

"You know what. Forget it. We'll browse around." He had heard after all. "Just pick out whatever you want."

Jo felt odd looking at all the clothes.

"Why are you looking at the price? Just go try it on."

He acted like he had plenty of money to blow and the deal he had made with her made even less sense.

She found herself having fun. She picked out items that she had always wanted to wear and as she tried them on and looked at herself in the mirror she started seeing the girl she had always seen herself as in her mind. Tight fitting jeans with studs down the sides. She thought she picked out way too many black shirts but she liked black and couldn't help it. She chose some with zebra prints some with sarcastic sayings and two pairs of boots. One was high heeled with a chain hanging in the back and a pair with flat souls and straps. The new look suited her, at least she thought so.

She bought two nice dresses and a pair of heels even though she didn't know if she would need anything so fancy. By the time she was done, the man had found three large suitcases with wheels and one smaller one. He also bought her one that looked like a make-up bag and picked out a black purse that had a ridiculous price and sported a major designer's brand. He filled all the bags except the make-up bag and she didn't know what she would put in that. She didn't own any make-up.

But the man had thought of that as well because there next stop was a salon. He left her alone there and walked off dragging all her luggage behind him. He had packed them all as they had been rung up by the clerk while explaining that they did a lot of traveling and then he lied and told the woman that all of her things had been stolen from the car.

Jo laid back and enjoyed the manicure and then a hair washing. She had a perm put in her hair which enhanced the natural curl she already had and then she felt like a movie star as one woman applied make-up, explaining to her how to do it as she did and another woman styled her hair. She decided life with the man wasn't going to be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo had kept one outfit and changed into it after the salon was done with her. She saw a different girl in the mirror. Even better than what she imagined in her daydreams. She thought she looked like she was about to go on stage with the studded belt around her waist and her high heeled boots. She thought she would wear them with the black formal dress she had bought when she married the guy. Then she sighed and remembered what she was doing. The man was mean and never smiled. At least not in a good way. And he glowered and growled. She held out no hope that she would eventually fall in love with him. And she was taught that divorce was a sin, so once she said I do, it was permanent.

She tossed her old things in the trash and pulled out the studded bracelets that she had bought from a store in the mountains on the last trip she had taken with her parents. Her mother hated them but her father gave in a bought them. Her mother had always tried to suppress Jo's bad girl style as she called it, but her father indulged her.

She didn't see the man when she stepped out. She had expected him to be waiting right outside the door. She saw a bench by the waterfall and walked towards it. The gazes she got from people as she walked made her feel really good about herself. She could not stop smiling. Then she wondered why she was sitting there waiting. She could take off if she wanted. How could he stop her? But she had made a deal and she had never broken her word … ever.

Then she saw him. He peered into the salon and then turned around and around searching. He looked right at her, but didn't recognize her. She smiled at that too. Then he touched his head in a way that said he was frustrated, and he sat down on the bench outside the salon and hung his head. She stared at him for a while. He didn't seem so scary all of a sudden.

Ryback couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to leave that woman alone and worse, she had his credit card. She would probably maxed it out before she left the mall. He started to think about his job and how they would laugh at him. He had blown his chance to avoid it.

Across from him a good looking girl waved, but he didn't respond. He wasn't ready to move on from Lauren. When glanced again she was walking his way. She probably recognized him from the show and he would have to force a smile and sign whatever she had for him to write on.

"Please tell me we are done shopping, because it's really not that fun anymore." He stared. She was the woman he had taken from the pet store.

"Wow." he let it slip out. He couldn't help it. She was gorgeous, but she looked tough at the same time. He cleared his throat. "I figured you would have baled."

"I don't believe in breaking promises." she told him and he nodded. Not what he expected at all.

On the plane he quietly read a book. He liked crime and mystery novels and found it relaxing to disappear into another world. And for a moment he even forgot about Lauren and the wedding money she had pocketed.

A reflex caused him to snatch the woman's hand as she was reaching into his carry on bag. He put down his book and gave her an inquisitive glare. She had one of his books in her hand.

"Mind if I borrow this?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." He went back to his book, but kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "You read this stuff?"

"I like all kinds of stories."

"Hmm." soon they seemed to be flipping pages at the same time.

"So," She asked.

"so, what?"

"So, are you going to tell me why you want to marry a complete stranger."

"Nope."

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other."

"Doesn't seem necessary to me."

"Eventually you might want to find out my name. Might get a little old intruding me as the wife all the time."

That got his attention. He cocked his eyebrow and turn his book upside down on his leg.

"Okay, what's your name?" "Jo." He rolled his eyes.

"Great it's going to sound like I married a dude."

"Would you rather marry a dude?"

"I'm not going to respond to that." he growled. "You can decide for yourself later tonight." He picked up his book and hid a genuine smile. The way her mouth went from a smile to hanging open tickled him. He did take a moment to look her up and down and then he flicked his eyebrows and ran his tongue over his lip to let her know he had definite plans to consummate their marriage. Especially after seeing the woman a little money had turned her into. "I'm Ryan by the way."

That night he checked them into a casino hotel and made an appointment to be married in their chapel. He dressed in a nice suit and touched up his beard. Then he took a deep breath. It wasn't the wedding he had been looking forward to. It would have been okay if Lauren was his bride. It wouldn't have mattered, but Jo looked pretty good in the black dress she wore. It was short and accented her long legs.

"Do you want pictures?" The lady at the desk asked them.

"Yes, lots of pictures." he told them. Then he whispered to Jo. "Act like your in love. I want these wedding photos to look real."

"Rings?"

"What?"

"do you have rings?" the sales woman asked him.

"Um, no." that was something else he had let Lauren take care of and one more thing she didn't buy with the money he gave her. He was thankful he had told her he wanted to wait until they were married before he merged their bank accounts when she had asked him to. She would have wiped him out if he had agreed.

The sales girl placed a large assortment in front of them. Some looked outrageous with dice and such on them.

"You pick." he said. He didn't think he could pick out a ring to give to a stranger. Jo picked out a nice matching wedding band set. He was shocked she didn't pick out a set with a diamond. They were white gold and had skulls engraved around the spinners. Something Lauren definitely wouldn't have picked out, but he thought they were pretty cool.

Jo played her part well. Too well. Maybe she was happy after all she was getting a lot out of the deal. She was a gold digger to he assumed. No wonder she didn't run at the mall. When the time came to kiss her, he didn't hesitate. He pulled her tight and pressed his mouth passionately against hers. He didn't hold his tongue back and when she kissed him back he felt a tingle shoot through him. The kiss shocked them both. They posed for a few more photos and then waited for them to be printed and put into a book. They were also given a disc containing pictures, but he doubted he would print any more.

They ate dinner at a nice restaurant and even shared a small wedding cake that was brought to them compliments of the chapel. It was unexpected with its one layer and small couple on top and he even allowed the bus boy to take pictures of them eating it with his phone when he offered.

"I think we're supposed to do this." Jo said after the waiter had poured their champagne. She linked her arm through his and the bus boy snapped a picture of them drinking it with arms wrapped around the others. She giggled and covered her mouth after letting out a nearly silent burp. "I think I'm already drunk."

"You don't drink often do you?"

"First time." she admitted and he laughed at her.

"Sure, it is. And I bet you're a virgin too."

she laughed and took a sip of her drink and her eyes shifted as far away from him as she could get them.

"Okay, now I just think you're making shit up. No way you're that innocent." the alcohol had made him too relaxed and he was interested in her. She seemed fun. What harm would come of them being friends. Hell, it might even turn out better than being in love ever did.

"I'm not going to defend myself to you. You can decide for yourself later." she giggled again. Definitely drunk – and was she flirting? With him? He guzzled down a beer, tired of the champagne.

"Maybe we should find out right here." his flirting was met by laughter.

Jo felt as if her head was no longer attached to her body and her face felt hotter than the rest of her body.

"I'll be right back." she felt she needed to go to the bathroom and run cold water on her face. She was acting silly and felt like she was making a fool of herself. But when she stood Ryan pulled her into his lap and kissed her long and hard. She felt a surge rush through her that she had never felt before and she was glad they were seated in a dark corner when his lips trailed from her neck to the top of her dress. He pulled it down slightly and kissed the top of her breasts causing the bus boy to place Ryan's phone on the table and leave in a hurry.

"We should slow down." Jo pushed away suddenly feeling sober. She went back to her chair and drank some water. She was surprised by how much fun she was having. She reminded herself she was there by force in a way. She sure as hell didn't want to reward him for what he had made her do.

The food came and they ate. Jo could not bring herself to look at Ryan. She had conflicted feelings. She liked him, but hated him at the same time.

"I'm so tired." she said when they reached the room and she really was.

"it's the alcohol." he told her and then sat in chair and watched her a little too intently. She went into the bathroom and changed into the pajamas she had bought. She suddenly wished for the long pants instead of the shorts she had chosen and with the matching tank top she suddenly felt naked. She went to the bed and covered herself. She closed her eyes. She heard him move closer and she listened as he changed his clothes and then climbed into the bed with her.

"You can look at me you know." She opened her eyes and wished she had drank more. She felt completely sober. Then she thought about how relaxed she had been at dinner. It was nice and turning to the drink would be a good way to deal with her new situation. She rolled to her other side so she could face him and was shocked to find him lying on top of the blanket completely naked. Every inch of his body was completely cut and she blushed when she gazed at his manhood.

"Your turn." the drink had not completely left him and he grinned impishly. "You were into me at the restaurant." He urged and lifted her tank top. She was scared he would become angered if she rejected him so she helped him remove her clothes, then his body was close to hers. He kissed her and she melted. There was something about his kiss that made her forget all she questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I love reading them all. :)

"You're too good for me too." Ryan's efforts to persuade her into love making stopped and he was content with tracing her abdomen with his finger tips. Propped up on his elbow he stared not into her eyes but at the invisible lines he was drawing. "i didn't think so at first. Damn, I'm a jerk for thinking like that." He was drunk. He had gone from beer to whiskey before they had left the restaurant and Jo had to say that the hard liquor effected him in an odd way before inducing sleep. She covered him as best she could and settled herself on her pillow. Sleep came easily for her as well and she wondered what the next day would be like.

Ryback woke up with a terrible headache. He loved the quick buzz whiskey shots gave him but hated the way it made him feel the next day. He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and gulped it down. He was so thirsty. He was always thirsty after drinking. Jo was sleeping soundly next to him and he gazed at her naked body. He didn't remember seeing it the night before but he was certain he hadn't made love to her. He got up and went to the bathroom then came back to the bed. He continued to stare at her. He didn't want to have a sexless marriage even if it was a fraud.

He crawled back into bed and decided to try his luck. He had been completely faithful to Lauren and felt like a fool. He doubted she had done the same. It didn't take him long to wake Jo. Her body responded by rising with his touch and when he kissed her lips, her body went limp beneath him, but she tensed up again the moment his tip slipped into position.

"It's just sex." he whispered. "It doesn't have to mean anything more than that."

Jo was confused. She liked his touch but she was terrified at the same time. Scared to say yes and scared to say no. He kissed her hard and long, then trailed his lips from her neck to her navel until and a moan escaped her lips. The he became aggressive and thrust himself into her. He moaned the moment he had completely entered her. She cried out and attempted to shove him away.

"You're hurting me." she whimpered.

Ryback was stunned. He had been told he was a little more endowed than other guys but he had just thought the women were trying to boost his ego. He had never hurt anyone before. Then he remembered the way she had looked away the night before and the way she felt all made sense. No other man had ever touched Jo.

He proceeded more gently, until he had reached his climax, but Jo didn't seem to enjoy any part of their love making.

He felt extremely awkward after, even after he had taken a shower and had dressed he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He didn't want to see the hatred in her eyes.

"We've got a long trip ahead of us. Um … I stay on the road a lot. Kind of part of the job."

Jo had no idea what Ryan did for living, but she didn't feel like asking him. She had enjoyed his touch and his kisses but the actual deed had hurt and she did not look forward to doing it again. He had left her burning and after further inspection in the bathroom she discovered she had a few small cuts. Her thighs felt bruised and he had left a round, red mark on her neck. But she wasn't mad at him. He hadn't forced himself on her. It just hadn't felt like she had expected it to. She remembered sitting in the corner of her study hall in high school and listening to the sexual encounters the girls in front of her were talking about. They had acted like it was so wonderful and felt so amazing. It seemed like a pack of lies now. Maybe they didn't want to admit it was painful fearing they would be called a baby.

She dressed in all black that day, fixed her hair and make-up just as the salon had done it the day before and then packed her things.

"I had planned to fly, but I think I'd rather drive." they were going all the way across the country. From east to west and it was going to be a long ride with Ryan back to growling and wearing his normal frown.

Each time Ryback glanced Jo's way she was looking out the window, taking in everything as they passed it. It would be a nice bonus for her, he thought, getting to see the world for free. Then he chastised himself. It really wasn't a free trip for her. She had given up more than anyone should have to, but he consoled himself by thinking about where he had found her. He had done her a favor by marrying her. If he had left her there she may have been raped or murdered or both. And he doubted she would have survived in prison. She was too nice. Sure, she had slipped out a few sarcastic lines, which he actually liked, but so far she had repressed her anger with a smile.

"Wow." she exclaimed. And he looked out he saw a tall water slid in the distance. She seemed to look at everything with innocent eyes and he wondered how much she had done in her life. He wondered how old she was. She barely looked legal enough to drink. He wished he had looked at the birth date she had written on their marriage license.

He turned on the radio because the silence was getting to him. He didn't want to ask her the questions that popped into his mind because it would make him care and he really didn't' want to care about Jo. She would eventually leave him.. and probably take half of everything he had. That mistake was all his. At least she would never be homeless again.

When the sun set he found another hotel. This one had an indoor swimming pool and a few laps sounded like a good idea. Jo hadn't bought a swimsuit so told her to go to the gift shop and charge it to the room if they had one. He was going to go to the gym for a while.

"I'll call you when I get ready to go to the pool." then he stopped and thought about what he said. Jo didn't have a cell phone and he would have to fix that. "I guess I'll just meet you there." He went to the gym and did he work out. He had skipped three days and that was a no no in his line of work. So pushed himself to do extra reps to try and make up for it. Jo was sitting in a lounge chair reading a book when he arrived. She had bought a bikini that was actually connected by a thin piece of material on each side. He dove into the pool to cool himself off. Jo was a turn on without even trying. He knew it was going to be hard to keep his hands off her or maybe he was turning to sex to deal with the stress he was feeling in his life. After he did a few laps he wiped the water away from his face and glanced her way again. A man was standing there talking to her. He went back to his swimming. There wasn't anything he could do about men coming up to her and it didn't bother him even when the man took the lounge chair beside her. Jo actually looked annoyed and tried to read her book.

"Stuck up bitch." the muttered after he finally gave up. Jo then put down her book and went to the diving board. She completely a perfect dive and then came up and smoothed back her hair. She knew she would have to get used to making men mad by ignoring them. The guy had been good looking but she wasn't about to anger her husband by speaking to him. She really didn't know what would be okay and what wouldn't so she chose to just smile politely and pretend to read.

Ryan didn't seem to get jealous. Why would he? He wasn't in love with her. He slipped into the hot tub and she stayed in the pool. He laid his head back and spread his arms along the tub. She stared at him. He was so toned and she was very attracted to him. She wished they had met a different way. Then maybe he wouldn't think she was a criminal. She wondered if he would ever see her differently.

She wondered if it would be okay to join him in the hot tub. The heat might ease the pain she still felt in her hips and thighs.

Ryback watched as Jo entered the hot tub and sat on the opposite side. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. He wished she hadn't joined him because he was trying not to act like an animal. Now no one else was in the room with them. He gave into his urges and crossed the water. He wrapped her around him and kissed her letting her know what he had on his mind.

Jo tried to brace herself to receive him but she still cringed. This time when he took her she clung tightly to him. It was obvious he was going to take her whenever he wanted no matter where they were. She was nervous that someone would see what they were doing. It still hurt but not as much as the night before and she actually let out a soft moan right before he finished because she felt a surge of pleasure.

He took her again when they climbed into bed that night and it was getting easier and she again felt pleasure. He woke her up in the middle of the night as well and mounted her again in the morning when they awoke the next morning.

"Damn," he let out in a whisper when he sat up on the edge of the bed out of breath, but she wasn't sure what he meant by it.

They were on the road again just as the sun was rising. They stopped for breakfast and she ordered an egg white omelet just as he did. She thought it was best to follow the diet he ate except she took a chance and had mushrooms added to hers. He didn't care and she told herself she had to stop worrying about him get upset if she liked different things from him.

By afternoon he pulled they were driving along a country road. She wasn't sure what state she was in because she had fallen asleep. They drove for miles without passing another car and he noticed as well and took the opportunity to pull the car to shoulder so they could again consummate their marriage.

Ryback couldn't stop himself from wanting sex. Every time he thought about Lauren and what she had done to him, he wanted to Jo as if begin with her was a way to get back at his ex fiance. It made him feel better for a little while, until something triggered a memory of her and he would be back to brooding about his unexpected loss. He wished he would have seen her desertion coming. Maybe then he would have handled it better.

The rest of the trip was about the same. He climbed on Jo whenever he felt like it and she never denied him and she never expected him to spend their rides talking. She napped and stared at the scenery. They arrived at their destination a day early and checked into the hotel before any of the other superstars. It was a Monday and he knew they would be doing a live show in another state before they would head his way.

That night Jo turned on the TV. It was the first time she had taken the initiative to do things she wanted to do. She usually laid in bed quietly until she fell asleep. The channel the last guest was watching came on as soon as the power came on and it just happened to be the channel wrestling came on. He heard the intro to RAW and looked up from his laptop. It had been a long time since he had seen the show like the fans did every week. Then he saw himself wrestling punk shortly before he was attacked. It was a perfect way to explain his absence from the show for a couple weeks. Then his picture popped up.

"Next week, Ryback returns!" they made it sound like a big deal. Like he had been gone for months. At least no one forgot about him. Then he caught Jo's surprised expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"You're on TV?"

"Ya, is that a problem?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jo could not believe it. Her father would have loved him. He was a big fan of wrestling and she had watched with him when her mother wasn't there to stop her. Her mom hated violence and wouldn't let her watch anything remotely violent or even had mild language in it. When she got older, Jo just avoided such things so not to upset her because her mother believed that a lady never watched or done such things. The woman would not have been as happy with Ryan's career as her father would have been.

The next day, they went to the auditorium, but Ryan wasn't introducing her to anyone.

"Hey, is this the wife?" A woman in a suit asked that she recognized as Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of the owner. She was shocked to see some of her father's favorites.

"This is Jo." he said.

"Damn, she's pretty. How the hell did you get a girl like her. Hello, Jo. I'm Paul." Triple H walked into the room with a smile as large as his nose. He extended a hand.

"leave him alone, Paul. Ryan you need to get with Punk and figure out you're argument. Don't forget to go over it with the writers." Stephanie was all business. "Oh, and congratulations. I hope you two will be as happy as we are."

"thanks." Ryback growled. He doubted the couple really cared what happened in his life.

"Oh wait." Paul called him back and then tossed him a set of keys. "Just a little wedding gift from the company." Ryback was shocked. He hadn't expected to get his own bus.

"Thanks."

"You need a home of some kind when your married. Hotels and traveling can be stressful on a new marriage. Enjoy. Just don't be late to the ring." Paul winked and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

He went to the area designated for the RV's and he saw it immediately. It was black and silver and looked like it had been recently detailed for him. It had a large red bow tied around its entire length. "This is great." he smiled, impressed. His name was in small letters just under the door's window. He ran his finger over it. He finally felt like somebody in the business. He opened the door and in a wave of excitement he picked up Jo and carried her inside. He carried her inside and tossed her on the large bed. "This is amazing. They only give these to their top talent." he couldn't stop smiling. He fell on top of Jo and kissed her.

"They found out about the marriage quick." Jo said. She began to believe that he had wanted to get married so he could collect on the extra benefits his job would give him. At least she finally knew the reasoning behind his ultimatum.

"Hey, Ryback." A heavily tattooed man entered the bus uninvited. "You ready to get this down."

"Ya, man." he jumped out of the bed and the two men sat down at the small table and began to write on the pad of paper the man had brought with him. It was the same man he had been fighting in the ring. Jo sat on the couch across from them and tried to read the new book Ryan had bought for her. But she was very interested in his work. It seemed like he had a lot fun. "Are you serious? They're teaming us up tonight?" He laughed as he read over a bundle of papers.

"Ya, two weeks ago we were feuding, now we're buds." Punk laughed. "but we have to get through this scene first. Truthfully, man I'm running out of insults. I was planning on making a comment about your girl, but after seeing her I don't' think I can. Man, you're a rude son of a bitch. You haven't even introduced her."

"Jo."

"Hi." she said politely.

"Everyone just calls me Punk. Hey, come sit with your hubby and help him with his lines. He's not the best at coming up with comebacks." the man kidded.

Ryan put his arm around her and she actually gave him a couple of good lines. One that made both the men laugh. "Man, I'm getting thirsty. Too bad that didn't stock this thing for you. We got a few hours before signing. Let's check out catering."

"Can't. I have to do a photo shoot in an hour." Ryan checked his schedule on his phone. "then I need to get my girl a new cell."

"There's a store across the street in that shopping center. I had to get a charge this morning."

"I can go." Jo offered.

"You don't mind?" Ryan asked.

"No. You should eat something before you get too busy." Jo told him. He seemed really busy and she didn't know when he would have time to get it for himself. "I don't know where they set up tonight, do you know, Punk?"

"Haven't seen it. Just ask anyone once you get inside. They'll point it out."

"What do you guys want?"

"Anything's great. I like surprises." Punk smiled.

"I can't eat what I really want right now, so just bring anything." Ryback shrugged. She had a feeling he was craving a burger, but had already figured out there were many things he wasn't allowed to indulge in.

"She seems great." Punk told Ryback after Jo had left. He looked at him strange. Punk was acting like they were friends. As he thought about it, Punk had always talked to him the same way. He guessed he was too caught up to see that he wasn't completely disliked, but Punk was known as a bit of jerk backstage as well.

Jo didn't know what she was looking for as she walked. She asked a large man with a very short hair cut.

"I'm heading there myself babe. I'll take you." He touched the small of her back as he lead her and she felt a little uncomfortable. "I haven't seen you around here before." he said as she viewed the available food choices. A man was there waiting to cook.

"I'm Ryback's wife." answered. "Is that turkey?" she asked when she saw the cook cover a dish with what looked like hamburgers.

"You want a turkey burger ma'am?" he asked.

"Three." she smiled. Ryan couldn't get exactly what he wanted, but maybe he would enjoy a substitute. She had them prepare it with Swiss and mushrooms, and hoped she wasn't making something he would hate.

"No, you're not married to Ryback." the man stared at her.

"Yes, I am. Do you have anything to wrap those in?" She tried to ignore the man who kept talking to her.

"You're not the same girl I saw him with a six months ago in New York. I still think he was an idiot to move out there from Vegas." he laughed. "But you must be joking. Ryback's fiance' is blonde with a long nose and big lips. Dog ugly." he laughed.

"I met him in New York." Jo told him ignoring his comments.

"Damn." he looked her up and down. "I can't say I blame him for cheating with you."

"He's not cheating on anyone. We're really married." she tried to convince him. "Hmm. I guess he figured he already took the time off for a wedding … "he laughed. "I tell you what. It's obvious this whole relationship is new. So, when you get tired of that jerk, look me up. I'd love to take you out sometime." He winked and then took off.

Jo felt bad for Ryan. He was supposed to have gotten married. She wondered what happened? Then again he was a mean person most of the time. Still, he must have been heartbroken. She felt awful for thinking he had done it just to get ahead in his career.

As she walked around she passed many people. They all talked as they walked around. Some stood in groups and talked. Everyone seemed so close. But more than once she heard Ryan's name brought up. His return was common gossip and most of it wasn't nice. He wasn't a very popular. In fact, it seemed he was despised. He must have been very lonely. His awful proposal to her must have been a sudden decision.

"Hey, babe." again the man was behind her.

"Don't call me that." she chastised. "i already told you, I'm married. Leave me alone."

"Okay, okay."

She rolled her eyes and headed to the bus with the drinks and food she had gotten. It didn't take long for her to notice Ryan staring out the window. He was at the door by the time she got to it and swung it open, but his eyes were glued to the man who had been talking to Jo.

"Why was Cena following you?"

"He was following me?"

"Ya." Ryan back up and she climbed on board. "I don't want you talking to him."

"Okay." If he was jealous, she couldn't tell. His eyes just followed the man until he could no longer see him. "Um, I got the food." Awkwardly, she said the first thing she could think of.

She took the burgers out of the bag and gave one to Punk.

"You got me a hamburger?" Ryan growled. "I can't – "

"It's a turkey burger." He let out an irritated growl then. He sat down, unwrapped it and then lifted the top bun and his nose wrinkled. She expected him to push it away because of the expression of disgust that crossed his face, but he took a bite anyway and then appeared surprised. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly like he was eating something forbidden and wanted to savor every bite.

"Shit, I'm late." he checked his watch and popped the last bite in his mouth before he jumped up and hurried out the door.

"Well, I better go find those writers and let them look this over." Punk said. "thanks for lunch." he threw away his wrapper and headed for the door. He paused and looked back. "Hey, Ry is hard ass and he has a big chip on his shoulder. He's had a lot of bad breaks. Don't let that get to you. He used to be a pretty great guy. It has to be under that attitude somewhere."


	7. Chapter 7

Ryback stood back waiting for John to finish his photo shoot so he could get his over with. He watched how the man flirted with the woman behind the camera. The guy got on his nerves. He could have any girl in the world and he knew it. He was the worst kind of player.

"What's up, Ry-man?" John walked over to him. "Met your wife a little while ago."

"I saw." Ryback snapped.

"Pretty hot. How'd you get her? Blackmail?"

Ryback shot him an angry glower and shoulder blocked him as he passed.

"A girl like that doesn't belong in your bed." John continued to harass.

Ryback posed and tried to ignore the man who always knew how to push his buttons.

"I doubt she'll be there long." He went on.

"You're so full of shit, Cena. You have no reason to think that Ryback's marriage won't work out." Randy showed up and stood against the wall, smirked and lit a cigarette. "Enough already. The guy's paid his dues."

"Oh, I can guarantee it'll end."

"Oh, really? How?"

"because she's going to be in my bed." Cena chuckled and Ryback couldn't take no more. He crossed the room and shoved him against the wall.

"stay the hell away from her!" Ryback warned. He knew the day may come when Jo would meet someone and possibly regret the marriage, just as he knew one day he might do the same, but he did not want that guy to be Cena.

Jo didn't care to leave the RV while Ryan was gone. Instead she sat on the sofa and turned on the television. She surfed the channels until she found a movie and laid down with a throw pillow under her head. She had missed watching movies the most while she was living on the streets. But fatigue from all the traveling and love making had worn her out and she ended up falling asleep before the plot was ever revealed.

"Wake up." Ryan shook her when he came in.

"I'm sorry." she said immediately.

"I'm heading to the ring." he was standing in front of her with his ring gear on and she thought he looked pretty good in the tight attire. He seemed to be in a particularly bad mood and he only grabbed her hand to tell her he wanted her to come with him. Outside the RV, he dropped her hand and walked inside. She kept up with him and waited quietly while people swarmed him. A woman with a clipboard and headphones was giving him orders while another woman approached with a bottle of baby oil. He snatched it from her before she could apply it.

"Jo." he handed her the bottle and gruffly ordered her to apply the substance with just her name. Jo wasn't sure how much she should apply so she started out with a small amount and rubbed it on his shoulders first and then worked her way down his arms.

"Rub it in good. I don't to look like a greased pig out there." Then he went back to listening to his orders.

"you can rub me down next, Jo." Punk joined them and laughed. He seemed to be joking, but Ryan nodded his approval. So she ended up slathering oil on Punk as well, but she wasn't as comfortable touching him. Especially, when she had to rub his in thighs, but Punk talked in an all business tone to the same woman with the clipboard and didn't seem to be getting any enjoyment out of it. The oil made his tattoos stand out even more and it accented both the men's muscles. She began to see why they used it.

Then he grabbed her hand and led her behind a black curtain. It was a small dark passage way that opened up to a very small room filled with wires scaffolds. Then loud music played and it made her jump because she wasn't expecting it.

"Stay right here until I get back." he ordered, having to yell in her ear so she could hear and then he disappeared behind the curtain. There was a small television there and she turned to watch it the live feed and she watched as Ryan walked out on the stage and then made his way to the ring. He began to talk in a hateful tone and it made her shiver at how well he could threaten.

"Well, that's my cue." She hadn't seen Punk standing behind her and then music shook the small space again and he walked the same path Ryan had taken a few moments before. A few moments later, after the two men bantered back and forth. Two heavyset men entered the room. A video interrupted them and their tag team match was set up and they went running out.

She loved watching Ryan in the ring. It was amazing how effortlessly he lifted heavy men and tossed them as if they weighed nothing at all. After their win, Punk stuck out his hand and Ryan did the same move on him and then walked out of the ring.

He had just rejoined her when Cena entered.

Ryan cupped her face and gave her passionate kiss and then put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her out of the room, but she couldn't help noticing the evil glare he gave Cena as they left.

Every show was the same. They didn't grow closer over the next few months as she had thought they would. It was a business arrangement to Ryan, except for the benefits that he cashed in when ever the urge came over him. Jo jumped at his every command. She learned the business and soon was running from producer to writer for Ryan and Punk. He had a short fuse and some days she felt she could never do anything right and her eyes felt heavy and stung from the tears she held back. Her feet ached every night from all the walking she did for him. She felt like his servant.

Punk teased by calling her their assistant and she noticed the two were becoming close friends, but he didn't see everything. She cooked for them, made sure their ring attire was clean and ready for them, she went to laundry mats and washed their street clothes and she even took care of Punk's rental cars in each city. Sometimes Punk would appear worn out and he would join them in the RV but he always said he didn't want to intrude.

Ryback sat back and tipped up a beer. It was a particularly long road trip which meant they didn't have time to make any unnecessary stops. Punk joined them on this trip and he sat across from him at the table looking over the cards in his hands.

"the cards aren't going to change no matter how hard you look at them," Jo teased Punk who had lost two consecutive poker hands to her.

Punk tipped up his beer.

"Straight edge, huh?" she picked again.

"Come on. I'm not in public. Geeze, you know sometimes it's really hard to play a this character. I can't even go to a bar. I mean I'm not a drunk."

"but it's good for the kids who watch."

Jo was starting to get under his skin. Yet, every time he found himself caring, he would go out of his way to push her away. Besides how could he forget that she had stolen from him? And he threw it in her face on several occasions. He refused to let himself trust her.


	8. Chapter 8

The one year anniversary of their arrangement came with no acknowledgment from Ryback. There was no celebration and Jo didn't seem disappointed. She had made a difference in his life, but he didn't think he owed her anything for it. He provided everything she needed. She had food, clothes and money in her pocket and in return she provided a service that saved him a few moments of time. Those precious moments when she was running small errands allowed him much needed rest, yet he still saw no reason to thank her.

He was still bitter about Lauren. The mention of weddings or even engagements brought anger into a heart that had turned into ice cold steel. During those times he was particularly hard on Jo. Actually, he was more than hard, he was down right mean.

Jo strolled around the auditorium alone. It was very chilly and she wished she hadn't left her jacket on the bus, but she wasn't going to go back and risk waking up Ryan who was in a foul mood once again. He had a few hours before he had to get ready for an autograph session so she left the bus and decided to look around. She ended up inside where the road crew and the tech people were busy setting up for the pay per view event.

She sat down in one of the chairs in the middle of the arena. They reminded her of movie theater seats and she wondered how the show would look from the audience. She always had to wait for Ryan backstage or on the bus. He didn't like her publicly pointed out as his wife. She guessed he was embarrassed by her and she often walked around with her eyes on the ground.

Someone slipped a jacket around her shoulders and she glanced up with surprise.

"The maintenance man said the heat pump is broken." Cena sat in the chair beside her and propped his feet up on the chair in front of him. She didn't know if she should continue to sit or if she should get up and leave. Ryan didn't care much for John and he was never discrete about it. "You don't have to ignore me just because I don't get along with your husband." He read her mind. "Come on, he's the one who pissed me off. You've never done anything to me." He smiled a dashing smile and it caused her to give one of own. It had been a long time since she had smiled. "This is actually one of my favorite times of the day. These guys work really hard and it's easy to take for granted how much work goes into making us look good on that TV screen. "Come on." he urged her to move closer with him and they descended the aisle until they were leaning on one of the barricades. He pointed out several guys and explained what they were doing while they worked. She was interested in the behind the scenes workings, but it was something Ryan had never done and she had never tried to ask.

The ring was already in place and she watched as a large man in lights was brought in and connected to cables then she watched as they checked to make sure it was working and then it was slowly raised above the ring. She heard a big pop. It almost sounded like a rubber band breaking amplified by a hundred times. Then she felt a searing pain and she was knocked to the floor.

"Oh, shit." John was on his knees, bending over her. One of the cables had snapped and it had struck her as it descended. She touched her face and found it was covered with blood.

"Is she alright?" a crowd of road crew formed around her. "Where's the doctor, someone go find him!" She didn't know who was talking. Who was yelling. She began to panic. There was so much blood and the pain – the pain was unbearable.

"Look out. Look out!" she heard a familiar deep voice, but he couldn't see anything.

"Relax." Cena tried to calm her. "Take deep breaths."

"Get out of the way." She heard what sounded like someone being pushed just as she finally fought to her feet using slippery fingers on the barricade, but before she could steady herself she was scooped up. "Shhhh." she heard. "Look at me, baby."

"I can't," she gasped and gulped for air through hysterical sobs, so much so that she could taste her own blood. "Move." she felt people brush her as she was carried and she felt like he was pushing his way through the crowd and she held around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She felt herself growing weary and she felt like she was fading. "Jo, don't go to sleep, Jo." he shook her gently as she was placed in a car. But she had to fight to follow his command.

Jo felt the speed of the car as they made turn after turn and when they stopped she was torn from the car and rushed inside.

"Just fill out these papers and have a seat, sir."

"She's pouring blood."

"just have a seat and someone will help -"

"Don't give me that shit! This is an emergency room! Don't you think this gash in this woman's face is more important that these sniffling idiots waiting to get a doctor's note so they can get out of work!" He made a big scene, screaming at the woman behind the desk, sounding almost desperate and threatening to kick in the double doors at the end of the corridor and find a doctor himself. Finally, his desperate urgency got him his way and she was taken back immediately and laid on a bed. A nurse came in and started checking her blood pressure and pulse and a doctor entered before the nurse was through.

"Ryback, I saw you walk in. I'm doctor – "

"Hey, buddy, I'm not standing in a ring right now. Take care of my wife!" he growled and the doctor cleared his throat and she then felt him touching her wound.

"How did this happen?" The doctor's tone turned to one of accusation.

"Cable broke. She watching them set up for the show."

"Let's clean it up and see what the damage is." he told the nurse and she felt her face being wiped and something being poured on it to help. It still hurt and at times she wanted to become hysterical again, but Ryback gently took her hand and rubbed the top of it helped to calm her. The doctor ordered something for pain and a shot was given in her arm. Then Her eyes were rinsed out and she could see again out of one eye, but the other very blurry. She could tell there was light, but everything looked like shadows.

"Okay, I doesn't show any signs of a concussion, but the gash is pretty deep and we won't know if the eye is damaged until the swelling goes down. It may clear up on its own. I'll stitch it up and you should be out of here in time for your show."

"thanks." Ryback said and then they were left alone.

"You should head back. I can get a cab." she whispered. "you're going to miss..."

"They can kiss my ass … What were you doing hanging around the ring?"

"I just wanted to see..."

"Cena." he accused, then the doctor came back and she was unable to defend herself. She received fifty eight stitches on the side of her face and she was told it would scar. Then they were heading back. Ryback didn't say anything to her until they were back to the bus.

"Stay – forget it. Go where ever the hell you want to go." then he threw his ring gear into a duffel and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryback woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. Jo never joined him in the bed the night before. He got up and sat down at the table and she served him, but he did not thank her even though he knew part of the reason she was doing it was to make the day before up to him. The extra effort she put into it made it obvious when she usually made him an egg white omelet with wheat toast and turkey bacon, now she had added homemade pancakes. It was a hard treat to pass up because he loved her pancakes, but he had never voiced that opinion.

He was surprised she was up at all. The doctor had given her a strong pain medicine. He looked around and found the bottle still in the pharmacy bag. It had never been touched. He gazed at her. Her eyes stayed on the plate she picked at. Her face looked terrible. He couldn't stand to look at the large sewed up wound. So, instead he grabbed the script for the next show and went over the match line ups and the confrontation he was supposed to have. He began to jot down a few ideas. When he was done eating he stood up and rolled it up in his hand.

"I can take if you want."

"I got it."

"Ryan, I didnt' know Cena was there. I didn't go there to meet him." Jo said and he swiped his arm across the table in anger, sending the dishes across a very short distance to crash into the oven. He glared at her angrily and then snatched her by the arm and draagged her into the bathroom.

"Look at yourself. Stop lying before Karma takes another takes another punch at you!" he gave her a slight shove as he released her and she fell to the floor. He hadn't meant to knock her down and he stared down at her with a surprised look for a moment.

He placed his hands on his head, turned away and walked out. He laid his head on the cool exterior of the bus and closed his eyes. He'd hurt her. He actually laid his hands on a woman. And he cared about Jo. Damn it he didn't want to, but he did.

Jo picked herself up from the bathroom floor. Her back was sore because she had hit the small counter on the way down thanks to the small size of the room, but it didn't hurt as bad as the cut on her face. Yet she still forced herself to go back to the mess in the kitchen to clean it up. But she took one look at it and lost control. She sunk to the floor and started to sob hysterically.

The next show took the stars out of the country and Ryan left Jo behind. She stayed with the bus that went on to the city the stars would be in after spending two weeks abroad. She wasn't forbidden to go by the company, it was his choice and she spent the first few days in bed, depressed. Since the accident he wouldn't look at her. She guessed he didn't want her beside him now that she was disfigured. Never in her life had she felt as ugly as she did then. When she gazed at herself in the mirror, she saw a monster. No amount of fixing herself could make her beautiful.

On the fourth day she could no longer ignore the hollowness in her stomach. She hadn't cared about food, but she decided she should try to eat something, but she found there was nothing on the bus because she had skipped her normal grocery shopping day. She stepped off the bus for the first time since Ryan had left and found she was in a camp ground.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out." To her right, the lake was still except for the ripple around the bobber that John had thrown out. He set his pole in one of his stands and came her way. "How do you feel?"

"You're suppsoed to be out of the country."

"No, I'm supposed to be on vacation and I am." She would have imagined him going someplace more exotic than a campground parked next to her bus. "I didn't want to spend extra time traveling. I do enough of that. All I really wanted to do is fish anyway and this place is quiet this time of year. I stayed here last year when we came through."

"Oh." she turned to walk away. She didn't know how long she would have to walk to get to a store or even a cab to take her to a store, but she knew it had to be done.

"Are you hungry? I was cooking some burgers ..."

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"John, I really can't."

"Ryan is thousands of miles away."

"I can't."

"I know he gets upset when you talk to me." he busied himself making a plates, then brought one to her and placed it in her hand. " And I don't mean to but my nose into your buisness, but he doesn't exactly act like Prince Charming with you."

"And I suppose you would."

" Girl, i'm only offering you a hamburger. I real one. And maybe a little company."

"I'll take the burger. But that's it." she turned and walked back into her camper and turned on the television and began to worry about the day that Ryan joined her. Seeing John parked next to her would ignight a fire in him and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Ryback fell into the chair in his hotel room. He was exhausted. His itenery was beyond full and he hadn't had a moment for himself since the plane landed. He rubbed his own shoulder and thought that one of Jo's massages sounded good, but he hadn't wanted her to come with him. He didn't want to hurt her again. He hadn't been able to face her since he had knocked her down. No woman deserved that, no matter what kind of person he thought they were. He had been tought better than that.

He had another reason for keeping her away. He knew his schedule would be busy and he did not want her to be alone with John. He thought the guy was bad news and felt he was protecting her, but John had taken a vacation so it was all in vain.

He decided the time apart would be good for him. He needed to figure it out.

The door opened and he sighed. He wasn't exactly alone. All the superstars had to double and triple up in rooms and he was one of the unlucky ones that had to endure two room mates.

It wasn't too bad. Punk was one and he had begun to think of him as his closest friend, but Randy was an unpleasant pill to swallow. The guy had never said anything out of the way to him. Even when the other's had ridiculed him when he was new to the roster, randy never participated in the ritual. He never showed much interest in anything even remotely childish. Still, Ryback didn't care for his company because he was Cena's buddy.

Randy usually stayed to himself, but that night he acted different. It wasn't odd for him to walk in with his cell to his ear, but whoever he had been talking to must have delivered bad news because he walked in, listened for moment, took the phone from his ear and stared at it. Then he sat slowly in the chair by the door and cupped his head in his hands.

"What's up with him?" Punk asked that night when he walked in and Ryback just shrugged. "Well, dude what are we going to do for two days? Ugh, I'm so tired. I may just sleep both of my days off away, but not before I get plastered." he held up the bags he had brought in and then set it on the bed and tossed him a bottle.

"You up for one, Randy?" eh asked and to their surprise he got up and joined them. The three men decided to play cards while they drank. Randy didnt' say very much even when Punk, who was known as a comedian, was on a roll. After they had agreed they were too drunk to keep playing they sat down and watched the action flick on the television.

Punk passed out first and Ryback and Randy continued to sip, both seemed to have something deep on their minds.

"You're a lucky man, Ryback." Randy broke his silence.

Ryback laughed and pointed to himself

"I'm the lucky one? You're the one that reduces female fans into screaming, crying idiots every time you walk in a room and I'm the lucky one. Hell, if you threatened to quit, they'd probably make you a partner to keep you on the show."

"You've got one woman that's crazy about you. That girl loves you for you and she would be if you were a some unknown crazy son of a bitch on the street." He took a big swig. "You treat her like shit, man."

Ryback huffed.

"My wife just left me." Randy admitted. "She waited until I was all the way over here and then she tells me over the freaking phone."

"They all cheat eventually, man. I accpeted that a long time ago."

"You're right. Most of them do. When it come to us. You know it's not easy to be alone all the tiem while we're out here traveling. Hell, most the oens who travel with their men have slept with ahlf the roster."

"Expect nothing and you wont' be dissapointed, Randall." Randy tipped up his bottle and then ehaded to his bed.

"You don't love her." Randy stated point blank. "Geeze, why'd you marry her?"

"Love is just a word, Orton. People throw it around like it's supposed to make a damn but the truth is, it's not a feeling. You just think you want something, but what you want changes all the time."


	10. Chapter 10

John planned to pull out the morning Ryan was expected. She hadn't asked him to, but she had to admit she was going to miss him that day. She felt she had found a friend in him during the short time they shared the campground and she was very thankful that the bus driver had stayed at a hotel the entire time. The probably didn't want Ryback to take a jealous rampage out on him after jumping to his now famous conclusions.

John had taught Jo how to fish and he turned out to be a very funny guy. She had needed the laughter that he had brought into her life. Especially, now.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the arena." John said with a smile.

"You know I won't be able to talk to you when we arrive." she said sadly. John was the only friend she had made.

"I know." he appeared sad. Then he stepped forward and embraced her, then his lips touched hers. She knew she shouldn't but she returned his passion. She didn't know if she felt anything romantic towards him, but the gentleness of him touch felt wonderful. He stared into his eyes before he pulled himself away and gently ran his finger down her wound.

"You're still beautiful Jo." he whispered. "Don't let anyone tell you different. Your beauty is so much deeper than this." he trailed his finger from her cheek to just over her heart. "I'm crazy about you."

"Don't say that."

"I can't help it." he kissed her cheek. "Good bye Jo." Then he climbed on board his bus and she watched him leave.

John had left her with a lot to think about. Deep inside her heart she had hoped that she and Ryan would live happily ever after. She had wanted it so much because she had seen something good in him. Not often, but what she had seen was enough to win her over. She had always hoped that he would look past all his first impressions, but it was obvious that would never happen.

The week with John changed a lot in her and when Ryan returned in his now normal bad mood, she decided she couldn't live that way. So, she packed what she could easily carry. Her purse and the large duffel Ryan had bought her when the entire ordeal began, left her wedding ring on the table and went back to the streets.

Jo rushed towards the exit of the arena. She didn't want to run into Ryan. She had a small longing to run into John, but she didn't see him anywhere. She was in such a hurry that she ended up running into a man who was heading inside and he grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Whoa, you're in a hurry." he said in a deep, but kind voice. She looked up into the smiling eyes of Randy. "Going on a trip?"

She darted her eyes away and then wondered why she was feeling like she was doing something wrong. He raised her chin. "You're upset. Come on." Like a puppet Jo allowed herself to be led to Randy's bus. Inside, he sat her down on the couch and then gave her a shot of liquor. "It will relax you." he said and then sat down beside her a little too closely.

"I keeping you from work." she apologized.

"Seems my night is already over." he laughed. "First match." he laughed and then sat back. She ended up crying on his shoulder.

"I don't know what else to do. It was over as soon as it begun." she cried and he ended up telling her that his wife had left him for another man.

"Sir, did you still want to head out?"

"Ya." he slurred and then laughed.

"I think that's my que to leave." she stood and reached for her bag.

"No. Stay." he touched her hand gently. "It's really great to have someone to talk to."

"it is." she laughed. It had been nice talking to John too, but talking to Randy was different. Much different. There was no romantic feelings involved. So they pulled out and Jo didn't worry about how Ryan would feel about it because she never planned to see him again.

Ryback sat at the table and held Jo's ring in his fingers. It wasn't a surprise. The fact that she took nothing of value was. He wondered if she had in money in her pocket at all. Judging by the fully stocked bus, he guessed she didn't. He knew he should have gone to look for her, but decided it would be a waist of time. The last main pay per view was two matches away. Him against Cena. And after the little tip John's driver had given to him earlier that night …


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You're all amazing! I hope you like the next chapter. :)

* * *

Over and over the pay per views ending played on big screen on top of the dome where the next show would be held. Jo stood watching with her hand over her mouth. Ryan had taken John through the back of the titontron and they both laid in a heap. Ryan left on his own two feet with only a little help but it was John that had to be strapped to a board. Of course they showed him refusing help at the end of the show but everyone knew that he forced himself to do that for entertainment value.

"Is her body as soft as her lips." Cena had taunted. He could still hear his words and he could not control himself. It was an instant reaction that had sent his opponent to the hospital and put him on an immediate suspension. He was just glad they thought they had just got carried away and careless. Honestly, Ryback hadn't meant to hurt the guy as badly as he did. He hadn't been aware of his surroundings and that was the number one rule of the game. He hadn't meant to take them through the lights. He hadn't meant to bounce off the scaffolds.

He ached every where and he was lucky that one or both them hadn't been killed. The brush with death made him think hard about the person he had been since he had lost Lauren.

He picked up the phone and called his parents. He needed someone to talk to and he wanted his mom.

"hey baby." His mom said as soon as he said hello. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked a moment. It had been a long time since his mom had spoken so sweetly to him, but he was thankful.

"Sweetie, why don't you come home." she told him after learning about his suspension. It sounds like you need it. He agreed. When he got home he learned that his mother had been trying hard to give him the tough love that everyone, especially his father thought he needed. They had always got on her case about "babying" her oldest child.

"You're making a name for yourself." she said with pride. She had picked him up from the airport wearing a tee shirt with his logo on it.

"You bought that?"

"Of course. I have to show off don't I?"

"Mom, you don't have to do that. I can get them for nothing all day long."

"Oh hush." she patted his shoulder. "I really miss you around here Ry. But I'm glad you're here now. We've decided its time to sell the house and get us something a little smaller. Dad's got his eye on these condo's. There on a little lake. They have this great dock. He'll be able to fish every day and there's a small pond right behind the complex that they keep stocked. Oh it'll be like heaven."

"And what about you, mom?"

"Oh, I'm fine as long as I'm with him and my kids stop in every now and again."

"What about the garden. Mom, you love it."

"Child, I'm not giving up anything and believe it or not your father thinks of me too. He's splurging. Paying extra for the one with a garden house like enclosure. I'll just open up these big french doors and I'll have my own jungle he says." she laughed and seemed really excited.

The house was a mess when they arrived. Packing boxes every where.

"well, look who showed up to help us move." his father groaned.

"I thought you were just thinking."

"Nope already bought it. Just have to unload this dump on some sucker." the house wasn't exactly a shack but it wasn't a mansion either. "I never expected you to show. Your brothers useless." Ryback put his luggage down.

"Where do you want me to start." his father was all business. Completely serious most of the time. He had never seen him soften.

"You can start by going through all your junk. Keep what you want. We'll put the rest in a yard sale this weekend. Don't stand there looking stupid, kid. Only got two days to go through all this crap."

The work was soothing. He reminisced over his old things. It was nice to remember the little boy he had once been, but other than a couple of favorite toys he decided to save for his future kid, he put the majority in the garage for his parents to sell figuring they would bring more joy to some kid than gathering dust in storage somewhere. Then he went to the kitchen to help his mother.

"I can't believe how much junk we've accumulated over thirty-eight years." she laughed, then climbed up on the counter.

"Mom!" Ryback exclaimed seeing her do this and hurried to hold to her waist as she began to pull things from atop the cabinets.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just put these things on the counter. Ugh, they're so dirty." she handed him one thing after another. Things he had never known was up there. "Oh my." she pulled something from the far corner and came down to sit on the counter. She blew dust off the box. "I forgot all about this." She handed it to him. "It's been here so long. I think you're old enough to keep it yourself now." she giggled a little. "We should have given to you a long time ago, but I guess we just forgot all about it." Ryback took the box and wiped away layers of thickened dust. He ran his fingers over the carvings in the top.

His father walked in and poured himself a glass of tea, leaned against the counter and looked at what his son held.

"Damn, I haven't' seen that old thing in a while." Ryback opened it and stared at the old antiques in the box.

"You've had it all this time?"

"oh, ya. I took it before we locked the doors. I didn't want any vagrants to take off with it. You were young, kid. Too young to think of things like that."

"Shit." Ryback closed his eyes. His great uncles treasures had never been missing at all. Jo hadn't stolen it. He thought about the woman he had fought so hard not to fall for and he knew. Jo wouldn't have touched it if it had been there.

Later that night, he couldn't sleep. Staying at his parents usually brought him a peaceful night, but he was far too troubled this time.

"You're up late." his mom was sitting up looking through some old photo albums and drinking a cup of cocoa when he walked in the kitchen for a glass of milk. She poured him a cup of homemade from the pot on the stove. "What's wrong?" she was the only one who could get him to pour his heart out. He told her about Lauren and how she had broken his heart and how he had pretty much forced Jo into marrying him so he wouldn't be embarrassed when he returned to work and how he had accused her of taking the box that had been at his home all along.

"I think I love her, mom."

"Then tell her."

"I can't she's already left."

"She sounds like a good girl. Find her and explain."

"Explain what?"

"Child, when are you ever going to learn." she sighed and patted his shoulder before heading to bed. "Everything you just told me, you should be saying to her." she kissed his cheek.

"hey mom."

"Ya."

"How come you and dad always acted like you didn't have time to talk to me. You always sounded annoyed."

"Oh sweetie." she kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry we made you feel that way. But it wasn't you. It was never you. It's this house. It's been such a stress full burden on us these past few years or so. There's always something breaking and there's so much to do to keep it up and it's kind of drove a wedge between us. So much so that the "D" word came up. I left for about a month or so and then we got together and realized we can't live without each other. We just needed more of each other. So, we went shopping and found the perfect place. You kids are grown and we've been keeping this place for all the wrong reasons."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh, we're already more than okay, baby … and you will be too. A woman doesn't do everything you talk about her doing unless she feels something very strong for a man." his mom laughed. "Women are very complicated. We won't work so hard for luke warm feelings. Call her."


	12. Chapter 12

Randy leaned over the bus driver's shoulder talking to him as the bus drove down the road. John was had to spend the night in the hospital because the doctor's feared he had internal bleeding, but after a few tests, he was released and he hopped on the bus with Randy. To Jo's surprise the two friends had shared a bus for a long time. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize when she climbed on board with Randy. She had spent almost two weeks parked next to it.

John slept a lot on that road trip so it was just Jo and Randy.

"Alright, bowling." Randy turned around with a smile and clapped his hands together. "What?" Jo put down the book she was reading.

"We're going to make a pit stop. We need some fun around here. I can't take another minute sitting still." Randy was a very active man. He hated to sit for a long period of time and they stopped every morning at a gym so he could get his work out. With John temporarily out, he dragged Jo along for company and he set her routine up and she found that the exercise relaxed her mind and body. She felt like a new person and didn't feel the depression she had been plagued with for so long.

"I'm good." she tried to get out of the sport.

"You don't like to bowl?" she laughed.

"I've never stepped foot in a bowling alley before." she admitted and she felt she would embarrass herself.

"Oh, hell no. Now you have to come with me."

She couldn't say no to him.

Inside the alley, they cut up and drank beer and Randy tried to stand behind her and teach her how to roll the ball, but they ended up laughing too hard for her to hit anything.

"Okay, back off." she said after taking a big swig of her beer. "I'm gonna go for. Maybe if I close my eyes..." he howled with laughter as she did exactly what she threatened and then howled as she knocked down all ten pins.

"Alright, let's be serious." he said coming up to help her with her form after he had thrown his own ball.

"Can you be serious?"

"yes."

"Then stop smiling." she joked. He tried to wipe away the grin, but ended up laughing hysterically. He put his hands on her hips and helped her hold the ball. He had his lips to her ear as he coached her by bringing her arm back and forth. Then he stood back and let her take her turn and she did pretty well, making them both throw up their hands and scream. They must have looked like idiots the way they carried on, but they were having a good time. In fact, she and Randy always had fun. They always laughed. Always joked. He was quickly becoming the best friend she ever had.

"Look who finally came back to the land of the living." Randy bounced back and gave his friend a wide swung hand shake and then plopped into a chair beside him and watched Jo as she rolled. Then he was on he feet again to take his turn.

"Hey." Jo sat beside John to try and catch her breath. "How do you feel?"

"numb." He growled. "So, you two got a thing going on now?" he asked with a hint of jealousy and nodded toward his friend.

"Oh, gosh no." she corrected. "I mean he's a great guy. I just don't think that way about him."

"I like that." John smiled for the first time in days and he slipped his arm around her with some effort. "Are you and Ryan done?"

"Ya. That's over." she really liked John and didn't want to push him away. "I think I tried all I'm willing to try." she laid against his arm, hoping he would catch her subtle hint.

"So it would be okay if I took you out sometime?"

"I would like that a lot."

"Are you stealing my bowling partner?" Randy came back and took her hand. "You can make your move later, Buddy, right now I need her."

Ryback never got an answer when he called Jo and when his suspension was up and he returned to his bus, he found out why. Jo had left her cell behind as well as her ring. Everything of value she had not taken with her and felt his heart drop in his chest. He had been hard on her and he didn't deserve what he had had with her, but he wanted her back. He needed her back.

He had left the bus at the airport and had taken a plane to his home town so he still had a good drive to go before he would catch up with the show, but he didn't care. He went back to the arena where he had last saw Jo. She had to be someplace close. With no money in her pocket, she couldn't have gone far and he was going to search the streets until he found her.

He spent the entire day searching. Walking down alleys and peaking into boxes that people were sleeping in hoping that the woman's shoes sticking out were hers, but he had no luck. He showed her picture to every store owner, every restaurant. He stopped in every building hoping she had found a job in one of them. He just wanted to bring her home and he swore if he found her, he would be a changed man. He prayed for her to come back to him, promising he would take care of her for the rest of his life if his wish was granted.

Jo's date with John was unbelievable. It was the most romantic date, and the only real date she had ever had in her life. Eve though he was still bruised, he took her to a put put course and she kept up with him, matching him stroke for stroke. He seemed to enjoy the competition. After dinner they walked back to the bus. He took her hand as they strolled through the park and he seemed like the greatest guy in the world. He kissed her at the bus door. It was so sweet and seemed so innocent. He was a perfect gentleman.

"Well, I guess the date is over."

"I guess so." she agreed because they both knew that Randy was inside and they would not be alone anymore, but when they stepped in, they saw that they were wrong. That's when John decided to take advantage. He said nothing. He only took her purse and tossed it aside, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her with more passion than before. His hands began to wonder as did his lips.

"I've wanted you since the day I first saw you." he admitted and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on one of the twin beds and gently rested on top of her. She got swept away in his embrace and he easily manipulated his way under her dress.

"Wait." she stopped him just as she felt they were crossing the line of no return. "John, I can't." but he kept kissing and moving his way toward his goal. "John, stop!" she begged him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't do this. I'm still married." She liked John so much, but she didn't feel right. The moment John moved to make love to her she felt like she was committing the worst crime imaginable. She still cared for Ryan. "I can't do this to him."

"You can't do this to him?" John question. "To who, Ryback? Girl, the man treats you like shit. Please tell me you are not thinking of going back to him."

"No. It's just too soon. I'm so confused."

"Well, let me clear it up for you. The man is hateful to you. He has never said he loves you. And you said that he pushed you. Look at what he did to me. Just imagine what he might do to you the next time he gets pissed off." John seemed angry, but then he turned away, took a deep breath and talked to her in a calmer, sweeter tone. " Jo, I'm just scared for you. I can hold my own with a man his size, but you, I'm terrified he'd kill you and I couldn't take that."

"It's just too soon."

"I think you're just scared of him. You're scared of what he will do to you when he finds out about us." he began to kiss her neck. "Move on, Jo." he cohersed. "You deserve to move on with someone who really cares about you. You're safe with me, Jo. I'll never let him hurt you. Not ever again. Haven't I been good to you, Jo. Don't I show you how much I care about you." she wasn't sure, but as he softly urged, she felt she couldn't say no. "He doesn't need you like I do. Your not on his mind like you are on mine." She couldn't think straight and she felt herself tense as she tried to figure out what she wanted and how she felt. "Make love to me Jo. I want you to be mine. I need you to be mine." he slipped inside of her so easily and so unexpectedly that she wasn't completely sure that she had agreed to it. She clung to him as he thrusted while a rush of emotions ran through her mind. She knew she loved Ryan, but she couldn't take the way he treated her. She knew she couldn't live that way forever. And all though she liked John and liked the way he treated her, she knew she didn't love him. She hadn't known him long enough to feel that way. In time she could see herself possibly falling in love with John. But at that moment she wasn't ready for what she was doing with him. Making love was too personal to her and when it was over she rolled to her side, disgusted that she had given in.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why so down?" Randy found her the next morning sitting at the table just moving her spoon around and around in her coffee. "Didn't the date go well?"

"it was a good date." and it had been.

"so, why do you look so sad." he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat across from her. John had left early and she had awoken in his bed. She hadn't felt him get up. Randy was sleeping peacefully in the bed across from her and his face was the first thing she had seen and it embarrassed her to think that she had slept naked in a room with two men, neither of whom she was married to.

"I slept with John last night." she admitted.

"I know." he said. "You've moved on. That's a good thing." Randy knew all the details about her marriage to Ryan. He knew she had been homeless when he had found her and about the choice he had given her.

"I know. But I'm not sure I was ready." "Did he force himself on you?" he growled his question and his eyes turned to steel as if he knew a deep dark secret about his friend.

"No. I mean, I didn't say no." That didn't seem to take the edge off of Randy's temperament. "It was just too fast. Randy, I fell in love with Ryan and I just haven't completely figured my feelings out yet."

"That's understandable."

"But I do like John, don't get me wrong. He just doesn't seem willing to give me the time I need."

They stepped outside into the fresh air so Randy could smoke and she took one from him and smoked for the first time since high school.

"Maybe you should talk to your husband. See if there is anything there that's worth saving. If not, it will give you the closure you need to move on."

"I can't." she sighed. "He wouldn't forgive what I did last night."

"Hey, Jo!" a manager for the company called out and beckoned her to come and talk to him.

"Thanks Randy." she flicked away her cigarette and then stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You're a great friend."

Ryback stepped off his bus. He came up empty in his search for Jo and finally had to get to his destination. He had left his number along with a photo of Jo with a hundred people he guessed. All he could do was sit back and hope someone would call and get him in touch with her. If only she had taken the cell he'd given her.

He put on his jacket. The morning wind was chilling and the shorts he wore for his morning running did little to warm him. He raised his hands far over his head to stretch, then twisted side to side, then he stopped. Straight ahead he saw Jo. He watched as she stood on her toes and kissed Randy then touched his cheek with her hand. Their stare lingered for a moment then she walked away. Randy's eyes caught his glare. Ryback took a deep breath, held it and then slowly let it out. Then he nodded to the man his understanding and acceptance and turned away to begin his jog. Randy wasn't a bad guy and he would be good to her. Jo deserved that.

He ran as far as he could and as pushed himself as hard as he could. He wanted every muscle to ache so he could forget. He hated himself. All he had ever wanted was a woman who cared about him. Someone he could talk to and laugh with. And he could have had it all but he screwed it up and by the time he realized what he had he had lost her. And he couldn't be mad. It wasn't her fault. She had never done anything wrong. Jo had only went out of her way to please him. She worked herself every day to try to make up for the wrong she had done. But she was working to make up for something she hadn't done. He could never say she had done something wrong by living in his abandoned building. It was very cold and she was doing what she had to do to survive. But he never told her that. He never let himself show the way he felt. He never let himself enjoy what he had. And he couldn't blame it on Lauren anymore. He was a grown man and he should have been able to see past the hurt Lauren had caused him. He should not have taken out Lauren's deception on Jo. He should have trusted her because most of his distrust was not caused by anything Jo had done.

He couldn't' be upset with Randy either. He knew enough about both of them to know that whatever had come to be had not been planned. It had to have just happened. He didn't know how serious it was at that point, but he knew it would be. Jo was a wonderful woman. Randy had said so himself and everyone knew how faithful Randy had been to his wife. He would no doubt be the same with Jo and Ryback had to step aside. He had his chance and now it was over.

That night he sat outside his bus under the roll away canopy. Many of the guys were grilling after the show. He just sat back and sipped a beer. He could hear Jo laughing two buses down and his eyes drifted her way even though he told himself not to. She and Randy played and joked with each other while they cooked together. It looked like so much fun. He wished he had done that with her. She cut up vegetables on the small fold up table they had and tossed a piece at her new love. He chuckled and tossed it back. Then she squealed as he sprayed her with the water bottle he had nearby to douse any unruly flames. He wished he had done that with her. Randy caught her around the waist and playfully spanked her with the spatula. He wished he had done that with her. They jokingly fought over what spices to put on the turkey burgers and wrestled over a bottle. He wished he had done that with her.

"Man, look away." Punk joined him sipping on a bottle of orange juice that he had cleverly laced with vodka.

"I should." he stared off into the distance. "I really fucked up."

"We've all made our mistakes. You just have to dust yourself off and move on. Besides would you really be able to take her back knowing she's been living with another man?"

"Ya. I would."

"Oh, please. I know you man, you would never let it go. You would throw it in her face constantly."

"I couldn't do that." he sighed. "not when it's my fault she's with another man. She looks really happy." he couldn't help himself from smiling as he watched her smile and laugh. "She's really beautiful when she's in love. I wish she had looked that way with me."

"She did. Well, when you weren't being an ass." Punk patted his shoulder. "You really need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll head to bed."

"Night, buddy."


	14. Chapter 14

Jo was offered a job as an assistant by the manager in charge of hiring help for the stars. She had planned to go off on her own and look for a job because she didn't think she could keep staying with Randy and John, but the offer paid much more than the kind of work she knew she would find.

"You had this planned out." she playfully punched Randy when she returned. Now that played around and chatted while they grilled their dinner. Poor John was laying down. That night in the ring had taken its toll on his already sore body and he had come into the bus and taken his pain medicine, which put him to sleep.

"I like having you around. So, have you decided who you're going to work with?" She had been given a small list of superstars who had been recently approved to receive an assistant. Most of them were grouped together to save money. It surprised her how well the management knew who hung together and traveled together.

Beth, Natayla and Kaitlin were on the list and she seriously considered taking their group because they were women and they had always been pleasant to her. Nikki and Brie she had crossed off immediately because of how they had always made fun of her behind her back and of course, Randy and John were on the list.

"I know you put my name in for this job because you wanted me to work with you." she confronted him while they snacked on the celery sticks and dip she had just finished.

"that's true, but its your choice. I just don't want you to leave, Jo. You're one of my best friends, now."

"I know. You're really my only friend, Randy."

"You can't say that. You have John."

"That's really complicated."

"It doesn't have to be." she looked up to see John coming out of the bus. He yawned and then took a seat beside her and took a piece of broccoli from the bowl and placed it in his mouth. He put his arm around her and carefully embraced her. He touched his head to hers. "I'm really sorry if I moved too fast with you. You just drive me so insane." he chuckled and she forgave him with a light kiss.

"I think our burgers are done." Randy hurried to the grill to get the food and they all enjoyed the meal.

"You know I think we eat too many of these things." she laughed.

"Its the closest to junk food we can get." John said. "But seriously, Randy you have to learn to cook something else on that damn grill. He always cooks turkey burgers." he told her.

"Jo might be our new gopher girl." Randy changed the subject by bringing up the good news. "Or someone elses. The good news is, she won't be staying behind when leave out tomorrow."

"that isn't good news, that's amazing news." John smiled. "Wait, someone else's?"

"I have a few choices, yes." she admitted. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"You better hurry up." Randy told her. "Before they appoint you to someone. They are known to do that if you're not quick enough for them. They're real impatient people around here."

"And I overheard them saying that they wanted someone with Ryback and Punk. You don't want to end up stuck with them." John growled and stared at her with pointed eyes.

"guys, I have had a great time staying with you this week, but I don't think I'm going to chose you. I mean, I just think it would be a bad idea. John and I are just getting to know each other and I think being around each other almost twenty four hours a day would kill our chances. Don't you?"

"I think she's got a point John." Randy said, "But would you be able to handle another good looking woman staying on the bus with John?"

"I think she would have to look out for you Randy." she joked and threw her carrot at him.

"Whatever you think will be best, I'm all for it. But I will miss you." John kissed her cheek and played with her hair. "I really love sleeping with my arms around you. It was the best sleep I've had in a really long time."

"What a line." Randy joked.

"It's not a line." John protested with a big grin and Randy raised his eyebrow. "It's not."

"with all the medication he has that knocks him out, he can still say that." Randy laughed.

"Okay, well it was a more peaceful sleep." John corrected.

The next morning she went to the manager to give her decision. She was going to work for the girls.

"Someone else already spoke for them. I'm sorry Jo but your too late. Actually, we were thinking it would be best for you to stick with Randy and John. You seem to get along good with them."

"Oh." she was disappointed.

"Oh, but I know its a little awkward to travel with two men all the time and you wouldn't be expected to. We have small bus that we shuttle a good many of our employees on and your hotel will be paid by the company. You'll have to share of course. I heard about you and your husband. I'm really sorry, Jo. That it didn't work out, but it's company policy for me to warn you that we can't tolerate any personal conflicts being witness in public view by our employees. It really sucks because those superstars are immune. It's the rest of us that pay for what they do." The manager's name was Rayla and she was very kind. She thought the stars were babied too much, but they were not her problem. "Just be careful, okay."

Punk paid a visit to Rayla that same afternoon.

"What do I owe this honor." Rayla said sarcastically.

"Come on, you don't really hate the whole roster, do ya, Ray?"

"Just a select few. What do you want, Punk?"

"I just heard we were being assigned some help."

"I have the paperwork, but it'll take a little time to go through applications. Unless you want some psychotic fan..."

"No. that's okay." he laughed. "I heard you hired Jo."

"I did."

"Well, why not her? I mean, I trust her a lot and I think it would be great for her and Ryan to work close. It might save their marriage."

"Punk, You're a good friend to him and I really don't think he deserves it. And I've always thought you were different from the other guys and I would do this for you in a minute, but you're too late."

"Too late?"

"Cena called the McMahon's last night and then they called me. He wants Jo and you and both know that what ever Cena wants around here, Cena gets."

"What an ass."

"I'm sorry, but you just might just have to stay back and this problem of Ryback's work itself out."


	15. Chapter 15

Ryback felt tortured. Every time she saw Jo with Randy it tore at his heart while at the same time he smiled because of how happy she was. He knew he was honestly and truly in love because he wanted that for her even though she wasn't his anymore. He was at the gym when he realized it. The two had walked in with bags over their shoulders and Randy took hers from her and carried it like a real gentleman should. Randy had forgotten his water in the car and as they worked out he witnessed them sharing the large bottle she had.

Then something strange happened. Cena walked in the gym and joined them, but he did not take a place at a machine until he had walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"What the..." he stopped in the middle of his reps and stared. Randy just sat there like it was no big deal. Why wasn't he killing the guy?

He had to talk to her. It had been nearly a month and he had kept his distance, but now he couldn't take it any longer. He wondered if the two men had some kind of hold on her. But how? Jo couldn't have done anything bad enough to be manipulated into shared by two men. Then again he had been able to manipulate her into marrying him.

He grabbed her cell out of his bag. He hadn't been able to bring himself to cut the service, so he turned off the power instead and kept it with him. He could have had someone take it to her, but he always wanted it so he would have an excuse to go up to her. So far he had always chickened out.

For a moment, he gave himself false hope. He let himself believe that Jo needed saving in some way and when he did she would be his again. He slipped the phone into his pocket and walked up to her. He wasn't going to wait until she was alone. He wanted the men to know he was watching. Watching and waiting for them to screw up so he could slip in for a second chance.

"Hi, Jo." he said sweetly. Jo stopped peddling the bike she was on.

"Hi." she nearly whispered and she turned pale like she was expecting something horrible. He died inside. She seemed scared of him. Cena left his bike and stood ready to attack.

"Get the hell out of here, Ryback." he challenged.

"I just want to talk to Jo." he didn't want to fight.

"Why? So you can harass her?"

"John, they have to talk sometime." Randy was the voice of reason.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." he continued.

"Five minutes." she said to both men and walked away from her two escorts. She stood still in their site, but far enough away that they couldn't hear them over the clicking and clanking of gym equipment. She folded her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

There was so much contempt in her voice that it felt like a slap.

"the cut is healing nicely." he smiled and without thinking he reached to touch the place she had been hurt, but she jerked away so he couldn't. The scar wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was noticeable, but not as long and thick as the cut had been and the dark pink color was fading.

"how are you? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know. I mean I see you here with two men. Every time I see you and Orton you're acting like a newlywed couple and then I see you and Cena kissing.. in front of Orton? What's going on? Are you screwing them both?"

"That's sick Ryan. What the hell? You really think I would do something like that? Wait, of course you WOULD think that." She shook her head and started away. He gently took her arm to pull her back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Randy and Cena buck up, ready to come to her defense.

"I – that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Randy and I are just friends. I'm dating John, Ryan." she looked down. It seemed to be a hard thing for her to say to him.

"Cena? No, Jo. Please, don't say that."

"He's a nice guy." she defended. "He's never so much as raised his voice." she then stared him dead in the eyes with accusation. She didn't have to say "Unlike you" he knew it.

He cleared his throat and held back tears that wanted to fill his eyes.

"I wanted to give you this. It still works. Um – you can transfer the bill to your name – or sell it. Whatever you want to do."

"I don't want it." she again started away.

"Please Jo." he begged. "i bought it for you and I want you to keep it." she turned long enough to snatch it from him. She was angry with him. She had every right to be. "I love you Jo." his words made her stop and stare with an open mouth. "I just wanted you to know that I should have said it before and for what it's worth – I'm sorry – for everything all the way back to the day we met." "And what do you want me to say to that, Ryan?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I just wanted to say it." he wiped a tear from his eye and walked away from her. He hated knowing that she was with Cena. He could have accepted her with Randy. But she was happy. He cried in the shower, really let himself get out everything he had held back. Then, after he dressed he did the only thing he could do. He called his lawyer. It was time to completely set her free.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryback hung up on his lawyer. All the details the man explained to him. He knew he paid the guy to be on his side, but it seemed like he was putting Jo down and he couldn't take it. He just couldn't draw up papers that would pay Jo off with ten grand like she was some kind of prostitute. He wanted to share everything he had with her.

He found solitude in his situation, even though Punk warned him he was turning into a weirdo stalker. But he liked to watch Jo. Her smile made him smile and the more he saw the more he fell in love with her.

"You're really going off the edge, Ry." Punk told him.

After a show during the warm summer months, the superstars could always be found hanging outside the RV's cooking out or playing Frisbee or something that could be set up easily. At night, John would pull Jo into his arms and they would slow dance beneath the stars and he had to admit that he was much better at loving her than he was. Once John had been the type of guy that went from girl to girl, but the player he despised seemed to have disappeared and everyone spoke of the things he did for Jo.

He sent her flowers when they were apart. Jo only traveled with John and Randy once in a while. He had overheard the women Jo knew talk with envy about the love notes he had sent her by text and how he couldn't fall asleep without talking to her. Ryan had found peace with the relationship and sometimes he would look around for the one he would move on with. He went on a couple of dates, but nothing really became any of them.

Jo rushed around backstage trying to find someone who could get her another shirt for Randy to wear. It was the month to promote breast cancer awareness and the only shirt they had delivered for Randy to wear he had torn on a misplaced hook while he was walking into the locker room.

"Rayla, I really need help. Randy's match is next and look at the shirt."

"How in the hell did he do that?"

"He's a man that's how." Jo joked.

"Um -" she thought for a moment. "OH, merchandising. Go outside where the venders are set up and get one. They're not supposed to sell these things until after the show so there should be a ton. I can't believe they only gave the guys one."

"Can you call them and tell them to have one ready?"

"of course. Go go." She took off down the corridor nearly running and bumped into Ryan as she did. He caught her quickly by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"Whoa, slow down. Are you okay?"

"No. I mean it's a small thing. I really don't' have time to talk." she hurried away from him, but couldn't shake off the shiver she felt when he saved her from hitting the hard cement like he did.

When she reached the front of the building she found it was packed with people trying to get to their seats before the show began. They were back to front and moving barely and inch at a time. She turned around and went back to the double doors that lead backstage. She put her hand on her head and tried to think.

"There you are." John kissed her quickly and smiled. "I've been looking for you. Time for my massage." John always enjoyed it when it came time for her rub oil on him for his match. He always made a joke out of it. "You're not smiling." he stuck out his lip and pretended to pout. Then he tickled her, making her howl out in laughter. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

"John, come on. We're working." she playfully slapped his chest.

"What's gone wrong?"

"It's not a big deal." she tried to shrug it off. "Well it is. Randy tore his damn shirt."

"that is a big deal this week, Jo." he rubbed her back while she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a stress headache coming. If Randy went out without the new cancer shirt corporate would call screaming at her.

"It'll be okay." John consoled. "Yes, it will be okay" she kissed him quickly and took off again. Everyone on the Road crew would have tee shirts as well. One of them had to have on a shirt like Randy's.

"You." she yelled at one and he turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "Take off your shirt." she demanded. The heavy set short man shrugged and did as she asked.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"EWW. no." she said rushing off to find Randy.

"there she is. I was getting worried."

"Try not to rip this one. I don't think I could find you another." Randy was getting ready for his entrance. Jo grabbed a bottle of oil and started to rub it into his back.

"Where did you get this one?"

"You don't want to know." she said as she rubbed.

Ryback stood back. The hired a young man to assist him and punk and as he was being slathered with oil and feeling uncomfortable about it, he stared enviously at Randy and the way he closed his eyes and enjoyed Jo's touch. Maybe Randy was just her friend, but the man would be lying if he didn't get turned on once an a while by the woman. He could see it then as she moved to his chest and then started down his legs.

"Shit." he heard the young assistant curse. He did that a lot and he ran around muttering complaints under his breath. The slightly overweight little man was addicted to his video games rather they were on his cell phone or his psp and it was a great bother to him to be sent on an errand.

"What is it, Ben?" he asked irritated.

"I don't have enough oil." he told him. "I have to go and get some." and he took off.

"Hey, we don't have time. Hey!' he yelled to him then cursed. Moments like that called for him to cross lines he had placed in front of himself. "Hey, Jo." Randy stared at him with a warning look. "Can I borrow some your oil. My creepy little assistant ran off to find a bottle, but"

"I know. Ben will be gone for an hour. He always takes his time." she laughed and handed him her oil. Then she went back to her client.

"It's tight." Randy complained when she helped him slip on his shirt.

"Hey, is it my fault your shoulders are broader than the guys I stripped it off of. Just be glad you're belly isn't' as big as his or you I would never get you in it."

"Get ready guys." The producer stepped out from the curtain. "What the hell. Ryback you're not ready? Where's your help? Randy your up. Jo, please. His whole back is dry?"

Randy and Jo exchanged looks and he mouthed. "Are you okay?" she nodded

"Go." she gave him a friendly shove towards the small curtain lined corridor. She smiled politely and took the bottle from Ryan. She couldn't be rough or mean about it. It was part of her job to fill in when needed.

"Thanks." Ryan said politely and held his arms out for she could finish his incompetent assistants job. She tried not to think about how his shoulders felt beneath her hands. They had always been her favorite part of his body. They were so broad and toned so beautifully. She found herself rubbing them a little too long and then she had to run down his back. The perfect line in the middle of his back that she had once traced while he slept. He had always slept on his belly. Something she had buried months before escaped the locked box inside her heart and she found herself tracing the seam line of his tights. Ryan moaned and she snapped back to her work and began to rub down his arms. Randy's music was still playing and soon they would be playing Ryan's. She hurried to his front and rubbed a little on his chest just to make sure everything was covered. Then she rubbed his legs because she noticed the oil was dripping where he had applied a little too much. It was Ryan who took her hands and stopped her work. He guided her to a standing position and they stared into each others eyes. "this is really a bad time for you to be turning me on." he smiled and she knew that moment too well. It still crept into her dreams. They leaned so slowly towards each other and their lips touched. That kiss. His kiss. She was still uncontrollably addicted to it, but she didn't let him completely kiss her. She pulled away as soon as their lips touched. She turned her back to him and touched her bent index finger to her lips.

"Ryback. Go." The producer stepped through the curtain and as soon as he stepped on the stage the woman let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, geeze, I was sure we were going to be late on this set. Thanks so much for helping me out Jo. You're an angel."

"You're welcome." Jo told her then sat down on the stool. John's match would be coming soon but she had to calm herself. She could feel how flushed her cheeks were and her heart was beating like she had been running. She didn't know Ryan could still evoke those feelings in her.

That night John took out to a very special restaurant. She loved Italian food and the place had red carpet and the drippy candles. He had a song played by the band just for.

"Have I ever told you that I'm falling in love with you?" John said as they ate.

"No." she blushed.

"Well, I've thought about it and I'm pretty sure that I am." he smiled that smile that she loved so much. "I still feel like I need to pinch myself to see if you're really here with me."

"Why?"

"Because, you were this angel when I met you. This untouchable, beautiful being that I could never have. But I couldn't stop thinking of you and the funny thing is … I still can't. When we're not together, ugh, I go crazy. I just want to talk to you."

"I think a lot abut you to, John."

"But do you feel the same way, Jo?"

"yes, I think I do." she said. The day before she wouldn't have questioned it, but she lie to herself and say that her husband didn't still hold a place in her heart. John looked a little hurt by her statement and she felt bad.

"You want to dance?" he held out his hand and then swept her on to the dance floor. He held her so gently and so close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. While they danced, she thought about her life with Ryan. He was always mean to her. There was no way she could compare the two men. They were completely different. John was loving and treated her with so much respect. He smiled when she entered the room and made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. His eyes didn't even stray when another woman walked by no matter how beautiful that girl may have been.

When she had gotten hurt, it was John who had ran to her side first. He had ripped the shirt from his own back to press it against the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. Ryan had only shown up and taken her to the hospital because he felt it was something he had to do. He did it so no one would criticize him. Yes, it was John who truly loved her. John who didn't see the scar on her cheek.

"I love you." she said with complete confidence.

"Then would it be safe to tell you I want to become more serious. I want to take the next step with you."

"What's the next step?" she said laughing. Considering their career she felt they were about as close as they could get without being sewed together. They practically saw each other all the time.

"Well, since we travel all the time … I guess I'm sort of saying I want us to move in together."

"You live on a bus."

"I do have a home Jo. I just don't see it but a couple of times a year. But this time when I go home, I want you with me. I want my address to be yours. I want you to wake up beside me every morning. I want you to meat my parents, my brother."

She laughed.

"John, you're talking insane."

"Maybe, but I'm excited. I want so much with you. Things I have never wanted before with anyone. I never thought I would be this kind of man."

"What kind of man?" he made it sound like some kind of diesease and she wanted to know why.

"Faithful." he got down on one knee. "Since I've been with you, I have to desire to be with any other woman. I'm not even attracted to anyone else. Jo. You're the only one I want and I know you're still technically married to Ryan, but..." he pulled a ring out of his pocket and she gasped and her hand fluttered to her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been cold for a while now and it was harder for Ryback to catch a glimpse of Jo in his life. It was the middle of January and there destination was covered in a white blanket. New York state. Four hundred miles from where he had found her, yet there was so much more beauty in that part of the state. More open fields and farms. The country roads seemed to go on forever and the stars gave up on getting to a hotel before the expected blizzard rolled in. It was starting to look hopeless and the drivers were all on their cb's talking about how hard it was getting to see. The caravan agreed that they had to stop when the tail lights stopped being visible.

The superstars all stepped out of their buses and assistants were moving around from one spot to the other trying to get a signal so they could call corporate and let them know about the situation. There was still so much work to do with the road to wrestle mania around the corner. There were still lots of rivalries that had to be started that would lead to big matches in the Superbowl of the industry. They needed every minute to talk over their matches and conversations.

"Shit its colder than a witches tit out here." Punk rubbed his arms and jumped up and down.

"Real nice talk, straight edge." Ryback laughed but his eyes were searching for her, but even outside the vehicle it was hard to see in front of them. He decided to walk toward the front of the caravan and he used the yellow and red snow to guide him knowing it was the headlights and taillights of the buses.

Jo took a deep breath. She had agreed to marry Cena even though she thought he asked to quickly and but she actually loved living on the bus full time with John and Randy.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with John on this trip." Randy told her as they sat at the table staring out at the snow that fell heavier as they gained mileage. "the way were slowing down I don't think we would have much time to get our normal responsibilities done when we get to the arena."

"I know. The writers already sent the scripts late and they changed the line ups like a dozen times." she said. "i think their running out of ideas."

"I know same old shit, but me and Ryback that's gonna be a new feud at least." she wasn't looking forward to it. She hadn't spoken to her estranged husband since that day months before when she had rubbed oil on him and soon she would have to see him on a regular basis when she exchanged ideas and notes between him and Randy. And it was that night that the whole idea about this feud had begun. Their match had been gone so well that the writers were inspired. Some of the talent said that something sparked in Ryan that night. Something that proved that he could be a somebody in the ring.

The company did all they could to keep John and Ryback out of the ring at the same time. They didn't even want their matches to follow each other after what had happened at the last time they were in a match. They feared their golden boy would be put out permanently. Then she found herself laughing that she didn't think John could take Ryan in a real fight, because she was with John and her feelings for him grew stronger every day.

"Damn it." John exclaimed after they had come to a complete stop. He wasn't the best at dealing with traffic jams or anything that went wrong on the road. "I knew I should have taken the jet." Sometimes he made her feel bad because he would be in a really bad mood and he wouldn't even talk to her. The irritated looks he gave her made her feel like he was upset with her, but it was usually something else and he would apologize and explain that he just wasn't easy to talk to when he was upset and that it never had anything to do with her.

"You're perfect." he would say.

"Relax man. There's nothing anyone can do. Let's go outside and see what the others are up to." Randy was always the cool one. He took everything as it came. Dealt with a smile and found something to enjoy in every crisis.

Outside they could barely see much more. Kofi made his way over to them.

"Looks like we may be stuck here all night." he laughed. "i don't know how we're going to see to get anywhere else."

"If we wait much longer the tires are going to get stuck and we'll never get them off this shoulder." Jo told them. "I've seen this before. I don't have a signal on my phone. I'm going to walk around and see if I can find something somewhere."

"I'll go with you." John said and they rounded the bus, keeping one hand on it while they walked with great difficulty through the snow.

"I might have to cancel some of the appointments you guys have. The radio stations are just going to have to wait until the next time around." They were early morning appointments and she knew the odds of them making it was slim since it was already seven at night and they were a long way away from their destination.

"Bull shit. Jo see if you can get corporate to land a chopper or something. I have that damn commercial to do before I can even start my normal day to day and I'm not going to risk losing it. That's too big of a paycheck."

"John, be serious. No chopper can land in this mess."

"Just do it." John seemed to be in a terrible mood for a week prior to that day and she wasn't sure why. He snapped at her often but she remembered what he had said many times before and decided to try and make him laugh.

"Really? You want me to waste my time on that? You could grow wings and fly there yourself quicker than I can make that happen." she joked with him and giggled.

Then he did something unexpected. He slapped her cheek hard.

"When I say something – you do it." then he was quiet for a minute. His glare softened. "Oh baby." he pulled her close. "I'm so sorry baby." he kissed her lips repeatedly, but she didn't move to put her arms around him. It was so unexpected.

She pushed him away.

"I have to do my job." she whispered, while doing a good job at holding back her tears. He had really hit her hard. Hard enough to make her nose bleed, but she didn't notice that until she had turned her back and started to walk away.

"Jo!" he called after her, but she kept going. He ran after her as best he could in the deep snow. "Jo! Wait!"

"Just leave me alone John!" she screamed.

"I told you I was sorry. What more can I do?"

"you hit me John."

"I know."

"You swore you would never do that. You went on and on about how horrible Ryan was for the way he treated me, but he never slapped me John!" she was angry at him. She couldn't help it.

"And what I'm I supposed to do Jo when everyone talks behind my back about what a blind fool I am for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you kissing Ryan in Atlanta!" he screamed. "Yes, I know. The very night I proposed to you, you kissed your ex!"

"It was nothing. It wasn't even really a kiss."

"It wasn't a kiss. Your lips touching his isn't a kiss?"

"Look I was confused, but I'm not now. That was months ago."

"And you didn't think I should know about it before you accepted my proposal."

"I didn't think it was a big deal. It was a mistake that happened in a split second, but I knew I loved you and that what little there was with him was completely over. And I'm glad it happened."

"You are? Oh that's great."

"Yes, because it was the closure I needed to finally move on. It was what had to happen to finally end the confusion I had about us."

John thought for a moment then he pulled her into his arms.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I let this build up and I let all kinds of thoughts run wild in my head." he wiped the blood from her nose. "I'm really stressed out right now. I didn't' mean what I did. Please, please don't leave me."

"I forgive you. Just don't' do it again."

"I promise." he swore and kissed her. "um- I'm going to go and let you work. I know if there is any answer here, you're the one who can figure it out." he forced a smile and Jo started to make her way through the snow. "Jo."

"Ya."

"Don't ever tell anyone about this. What happened is our business. Not Randy's, not Rayla's. NO one's. Do you understand."

"Yes." she agreed mostly because the way he said it terrified her. He nodded satisfied he had gotten through to her and soon she couldn't' see him through the snow that had started to fall harder.

Her phone rang and she saw it was a private number again and realized that she had a signal. She answered it instead of sending it to voice mail. She had never changed her number and had only had the service transferred into her name from Ryan's.

"Hello?" she said in a slightly irritated voice. She couldn't chance screening the calls that evening because sometimes someone in corporate or a manager would call from those kind of numbers. Right then she needed them to call. But it wasn't corporate. It was the other phone call where she would hear some noise for a few seconds before the caller would hang up. This time she was sure she heard bus engines. So, she plugged one ear and listened more carefully. She heard voices. Familiar voices.

"Ryan?"


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, guys. Last chapter for tonight. Thanks so much for all the great comments today, but it's back to work a long week. I will update again as soon as I can. :). I am co-writing a story called forbidden heart of Texas with my good friend Hailey Egan Cena. I hope you'll check it out on her profile. Night everyone! Sweet dreams.

* * *

"Ryan?"

He held his breath. He had called her before, but only so he could hear her voice on nights when the loneliness got to him. He usually listened to the message on her voice mail, but once in a while she would answer and he would hang up. He didn't want to mess up her life.

"Hey baby." he closed his eyes and cursed himself for speaking. He should have just hung up. "I was just checking … are you crying?" He picked up his pace and started to run past the people. He tripped over a bag someone had for some stupid reason taken off the bus. "What the hell? Who needs a bag in this storm?" he yelled. "Where are you?" his signal was fading and soon he heard the beep that told him his call had been dropped.

"son of a bitch!" he yelled out and tried calling back but only got dead zone beeps. The storm was getting worse and he couldn't see anything so he felt his way to the back of the bus and headed towards Randy and John's bus from the driver's side where no one was gathered. He pressed redial. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again. It rang, but she didn't answer. He got to the front. John's bus was always first. He got to the front and was heading to the other side to barge into the bus when something in distance caught his attention. He held his hand over his eyes and squinted. It moved so he headed towards it. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to the moving figure. He picked up his pace and was soon able to make it out. By then he had traveled a good ways from the buses.

"Jo!" he yelled out. "Jo!" he saw nothing. He thought he was chasing an animal or something so he headed back before he got himself lost. He rounded the buses and stood in the large group. It seemed like everyone had made their way to the front of the caravan.

Ryback looked around. He didn't see Jo. He saw Randy and stepped his way.

"Where's Jo?"

"What?" The wind had picked up and it was hard to hear.

"Where's Jo!"

"Probably on the bus with John."

"Do me a favor? Go check on her."

"What? Dude get over it."

"randy, just go check on her."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He growled and was satisfied when Randy climbed back on the bus. He came back a few minutes later with John and they started looking for her through the crowd. They called out and asked people if they had seen her. John looked Ryback's way and scowled, but there something else in his eyes. Was it guilt? Blame? Worry?

"No." he remembered how Jo would run off when he was in a terrible mood. When eh was particularity mean towards her. He wondered if she and John had a fight and she had tried to take off through the snow to find some place to think. "Oh no." he took off as fast as he could toward where he thought he had seen the figure going.

"Jo!' he called out. He tried to run but found it harder to stand. He tried his phone again. Nothing again and then his battery died, turning it off completely. He had gone a long ways and then he stared hearing men calling for her behind him, but they were a long way from where he was. He had been walking so long and he stopped and blew into his hands. It was so cold his lungs stared to burn as did his face and hands even though he wore gloves. He looked around. There seemed to be a break in the storm.

"Jo!" he called out.

"Ryan?" He found her. She was sitting against a tree and the snow had started to fall on her. They were in a wooded area now and the snow was a little thinner. He was able to run through it. He knelt down beside her. Her jacket was thin and not suitable for the weather at all. She was soaked and her hair and skin was soaked. She was shivering horribly.

"You're going to freeze to death." he took off the thick coat he had bought for a ski trip he and punk had gone on a few weekends before and put it on her. He zipped up the front and pulled the hood over her head.

"No—w – you're – goi- ng – to be – cold." she stuttered.

"Jo, where were you going?" she pointed into the distance.

"It – looked –closer." she tried to smile, but she was miserable and he could tell she was so cold it was hurting.

"I have to get you warm." he pulled her to her feet and became her crutch so she could walk with him. It was a long way from the buses and the wind had picked up and the snow began to whip around so hard it stung his eyes. He stared back at the farm house she was trying to get to. It appeared closer, but it still took a longer than he wanted to get to it. When he stepped up on the porch he knocked on the door. There were no lights on.

"Hello!" he called loudly and peered into the windows.

"Looks like we're going to pull one of your old tricks." he mused finding the house was empty. Jo laughed a little and he steadied her against the wall and then he kicked the door in. He helped her inside and sat her down on a sofa covered with a dusty white cloth. He rubbed his hands together.

"I don't think this place has been lived in for a while." he said as he took off his gloves and blew into his hands. He found an old oil lamp that felt heavy and he assumed it was nearly full. He sat it on the old table in front of Jo, took a lighter out of his pocket and lit it.

"When did you start smoking?" she asked thorugh chattered teeth.

"When did you?" he raised his eyebrow while he sat beside her and rubbed her ice cold hands between his.

Jo smiled all she could but everything burned and ached from how long she had endured the weather. Ryan put both arms around her and rubbed. She hadn't expected him to find her.

He looked around, noticed a fireplace and went to it. there was only a couple pieces of rotted firewood sitting in a pile next to it. He went to it and put it all inside the fireplace then he disappeared into another room. He brought back some old wooden crates and chairs and she watched as he broke them up and shoved them inside. He found some old newspapers, waded them up and placed them where he needed them to be, then he lit it with his lighter. Soon, he had a good fire going and she started to feel the warmth, but she still couldn't warm up. She could barely move.

Ryan went searching through the house again and came back shaking what looked like large torn up rags.

"Found these in the bedrooms. He went back again and came back dragging a mattress so old the springs were popping out. He bent them down and then covered it with one of the blankets. "Come on." he came over to her and helped her walk to the mattress. He laid her down on it and began to undress her.

"Ryan, don't."

"Baby, you have to take these wet clothes off." she thought she saw worry in his eyes and began to think it couldn't be Ryan there with her. It had to be John or Randy. But Randy never called her baby. Doll sometimes but never baby. It had to be John because Ryan never cared. He would never have left his warm bus to come searching for her in a blizzard. It was the cold playing tricks on her. She closed her eyes.

Jo was asleep by the time Ryback got her down to her panties and bra. He decided to leave those on because he didn't want her to wake and think he was trying to take advantage of her even though seeing her that way made him remember how wonderful making love to her had been. He covered her with the blankets he had found, but she still curled up in a ball and shivered so badly even with the fire blazing close by. There was only one more thing he could do and he didn't even know if it would work because he had seen it done in movies and it could have been made up just to get the characters in bed together. But he was willing to try anything.

He took off his clothes and climbed under the blanket with her. He held her body as close as he could get and rubbed her body until he finally gave in to his own fatigue.

He awoke to the smell of smoke burning his nostrils and he noticed that the fire was going out, so he got up and found more fuel for the fire and got it going again. He lit a cigarette and sat on the sofa and watched Jo sleep. She wasn't shivering anymore and she had felt much warmer. He rubbed his arms. It had begun to feel nice in the old house despite the hole in on e of the window frames. He waded up some newspapers and went to it and plugged it then looked out. He wondered if anyone was searching for Jo. Or for him. Where they still out there? Or had they given up because of how bad the storm was. Surely, by now they knew that they were both missing and what would Jo's fiance think? Would he think they had run off somewhere together and got lost in the snow? Had he destroyed Jo's life by coming after her?

She began to stir and he went back to the bed he had made for her. He gave into his temptation to see her nearly naked body again. So, he pulled the blanket blanket back. She moved her hips and it made him week.

"mm mm." she hummed softly, rolled over and her hand touched his. "come to bed." he didn't know who she thought was with her, but he couldn't stop himself from lying beside her again. She hugged up so closely to him and when she moved her hips she rubbed herself against him. It was more than he could resist.


	19. Chapter 19

Jo awoke to the sound of the wind. It sounded angry, like it could tear off the roof. For a moment she thought she had dreamed her current life. It was all a made up confection of her mind and she was in New York still living on the streets, finding refuge in just another abandoned building.

She felt her cheek and found the bump of the scar on her face. It was there and her life was reality. But it was better than where she had been, right? That's what she always told herself, yet somehow she didn't believe herself.

She had ran off into the snow because she had seen lights and thought there was a farm house close by and she thought she could get hold of the corporate office and get them to approve her writing a huge check to the owner of the home who she hoped would agree to let the buses park on their land and plug up to their electricity until the storm passed. But the storm intensified and she had somehow walked in the opposite direction especially since she was busy thinking about what had happened with John.

It was still a shock. John, the man who had been so kind and romantic to her for months had struck her. She didn't know what to think and she couldn't make sense out of it no matter how far or how fast she walked.

She heard a soft snore and gazed beside her. In the clear light of morning she knew Ryan was there. He too had surprised her showing he possessed kindness. She had lost all hope for Ryan. Given up on him showing he was a good man and she had been convinced that there was nothing good inside his heart at all.

She touched her face and it still hurt where John had struck her and even though John had apologized she didn't really see any real remorse in him. Then he threatened her. Maybe his words didn't exactly threaten her but she knew what he meant. She looked at the man sleeping with his arms behind his head and the blanket covering him up to his waist. She was still incredibly attracted to him. She remembered the nights when he had drank too much. Those times she truly believed that Ryan was his true self. He had let his guard down and he was funny and loving and they laughed so had. She remembered those nights as well. Oh, how gently he had laid her down on the bed. How he had taken his time, kissing and caressing every part of her body. But most of all she remembered how he had stared into her eyes as he made love to her. Those were the most romantic moments in her life. Even John, with all his romantic surprises and poetic whispers had yet to out do those nights with Ryan.

She went back to the day that Ryan had hurt her. How he had reacted when she had hit the floor. He didn't immediately apologize like John did after his slap. He actually seemed scared – scared of himself. The more she thought the more she realized that what she liked most about living with John was being around Randy who was in every way her best friend. There was really a lot about John that she didn't like.

She hated the arrogant rap songs he wrote. He hated the way he made fun of people. She disliked the way he jokingly called her his most prized possession when he introduced her to people. He was conceited and thought way too highly about himself and how important he was to the company. In fact almost every conversation she remembered him joining in on was about how great he was and how the company would lose so many fans if he left. The man talked about himself until she would find something job related that had to be done right then just so she could get off the bus where she could no longer hear him talk about the great Cena.

Ryan sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, then he kicked up the cover. She stared as he revealed black briefs.

"I swear, Jo, nothing happened." he quickly defended. It would have been easy for her to assume that something had happened based on the fact that they were both sleeping in the same bed wearing nothing but their under garments. "I swear, I was just..." she put her finger to his lips.

"I know." she told him then looked at her lap. "I can't believe you're the one who found me."

"I just know you, Jo." That surprised her so much that Ryan knew her better than John when she had spent more time with John than with Ryan even though she had lived with Ryan longer. He had never showed it. He was so cold and distant when they were together.

"How are you feeling?" he started to touch her and pulled back.

"I'm fine."

"I was scared I had found you too late." their conversation was awkward and they sat in silence between statements.

"We should get dressed. They're probably looking now that the sun is up."

"I wonder how long this storm will last?" Small talk. He was making small talk. She didn't say anything back. She didn't want to say what she wanted because she was scared of rejection. Jo went to the window. The clouds looked thick and the snow still came down. It looked like it could last for days.

Ryback had so much he wanted to say but it seemed it all seemed inappropriate. So he went to the door and walked outside. He watched the snow fall and wished everything could be as pure and beautiful. Jo joined him.

"It's so simple isn't it." she said wistfully. "The clouds soak up all the evaporated water as it travels until its too full to hold anymore and when it hits just the right temperature, it drops this and no matter how powerful the storm the flakes just float to the ground. They're never anything but graceful."

"Sounds like you." Ryback hadn't meant to say it out loud. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." he turned to her. "How did you get that bruise?" He couldn't control his hand from reaching out and touching her cheek.

"I – ah – I fell." she stated like it was no big deal. "I hit a rock or something in under the snow I guess – it could have been a tree branch." her gaze flitted away.

"Sure. There are a lot of things hidden out there right now." but he wasn't convinced that was what happened. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"I want to come home, Ryan." and when she faced him again she was crying and as quickly as the words had left her lips, he was kissing her and pulling her into his arms. They fell onto the mattress together, both desperately hungry for the other. Their kisses were uncontrolled. Ryback's hands moved up her down her arms and he pulled them above her head, gently retraining her as she squirmed in reaction to every kiss he delivered up her body as he lifted her tee shirt. His fingers glided over the large diamond on her finger. His lips found hers again and without lifting them he slipped the ring off her finger and tossed it.

He paused for a moment, his eyes on hers while he pulled the entire length of a gold chain from its hiding spot beneath his shirt, revealing her wedding ring. He yanked the chain free from his neck, dropped the gold circle in his hand and then slipped it back in its rightful place. He kissed it, then gazed at her again.

Jo could not believe that Ryan had been wearing her wedding ring around his neck all that time. she was thinking that she was only running back to him because things had gone wrong with John. She told herself she was being vulnerable and running back to someone who wasn't any better than John. She was going back to a man who had treated her terribly just because she was scared to leave John without being with someone who could protect her. She was thinking how Ryan could have cared less if she stayed or went. It was lust that made her want him back. Just as all of these doubts were going through her mind, he had proved that the marriage had meant something and the loss had hurt.

.


	20. Chapter 20

"UM – wow – uh – I'm just going to wait outside." Randy walked out as soon as he had walked in to the old house. "the buses left by the way."

Ryback helped Jo to her feet, but he couldn't wipe the smile away.

"Think we have time to go again." he wiggled his tongue and leaned towards her making her giggle.

"I have to get dressed." she squealed. He picked up her things and handed them to her. "the first room to the left has curtains." Jo was extremely conservative and even though he knew how close she and Randy were, he knew she wouldn't feel comfortable if she thought there was a chance he might see. Ryback sniffed and wiped a thumb across his nose after she had left the room. He saw the engagement ring on the floor and he picked it up and cracked his neck, losing himself up in case he found himself in a fight. Randy was John's buddy and it was possible the man would deal with him in his friends absence out of loyalty.

Ryback stepped out on the porch. He stood unafraid beside Randy.

"Do me a favor and give your buddy his ring back." he stated with a slight edge. He took it from Ryback, looked at it and chuckled.

"You know you're gonna have a mortal enemy in John now, right?"

"You too, I'm betting."

"are you telling me to watch my back?"

"Man, I got no beef with you." Ryback extended his hand. Randy stared at it a moment and then shook it. "We're cool. But Cena. Cena better sleep with his eyes open."

"Ry, it's career suicide to screw with that man. You've got your wife back. That's punishment enough. Leave it at that."

"He hit her." Ryback informed him. "She said she fell, but I don't buy it."

"He what? When?"

"I don't know, but I do know you don't get a bruise like that from falling on a rock." He nodded toward Jo who had just walked out.

"Did I miss something?" they had been talking in hushed tones so she wouldn't hear.

"Oh, I took my Escalade off the trailer. We'll be able to catch up in no time, but I had to leave it. Tree in the road." Randy and Ryback exchanged looks as she passed by. "hang back a little will ya." Randy took a couple of long strides to catch up with her and Ryback hung back. He wasn't completely comfortable with her friendship with Randy, but he knew would have to get over it.

JO walked slowly. The snow had started to melt since the storm had ended and the sun had come out, but she knew the snow didn't stay gone long during the New York winters.

"Must have been one hell of a night." Randy walked beside her.

"Oh, what am I doing Randy?"

"You're asking me?" he joked. "Girl, I wasn't there."

"Randy" she whined and playfully bumped into him as they walked.

"Doll, you've never kept it a secret with me how you feel about your husband."

"No. But John's going to be pissed. I feel bad …'

"Don't, Jo. How many times have I told you not to apologize for how you feel. You can't force yourself to feel anything differently than what you do."

"I love him Randy, but I don't know if I can go through it again. There was more bad times than good."

"and you've also said that you think you feel the way you do because he was the first man you've ever had a relationship with he was the first man you've ever been with."

"And I still wonder. I guess he's my first love."

"Than I guess you need to ask yourself if you're willing to take a chance. And what about John. You've never really said how you feel about him."

"He's always been good to me. He's sweet and he treats me..."

"Until yesterday." Jo stopped walking and stared at him.

"No." she shook her head. "nothing..."

"Don't lie for him. I've been friends with him a long time. I know what he's like."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. We don't have to, but you need to figure out what you really want before we catch up with everyone. And if you're running back just because things fell apart between you and John … don't go back. It's not fair to Ryback and it's not fair to you."

"What about John?"

"Screw John. He made this mistake all by himself. It's up to you to forgive him. I told you I am friends with you both and when it comes to what happens between you … I am neutral."

They reached Randy's vehicle and she climbed into the back seat. She was so tired and wondered how far behind the caravan they were.

"Probably not too far." Ryan seemed to know what she was thinking. That was odd.

"I hope the buses make it to the complex before the next blizzard hits." Randy told him.

"There's another one?"

"I heard it on the radio this morning."

"I wonder if we'll still have a full house for the show." Ryan slid into the seat beside her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Randy exchanged glances with her through the rear view and then made his way towards the road through the snow. The main road was recently plowed.

"John told our bus to follow the plow as soon as it came through, so I doubt they made much progress."

"Typical." Ryan muttered."

"What?" Jo asked.

"Nothing."

"She heard what you said dude, she just wants to know what you mean by it." Randy laughed. "It's the wife code. You'll catch on." Randy joked and Jo rolled her eyes.

"She's not going to forget I said it out loud is she?" he asked Randy and he shook his head. "Damn. I just don't want to influence you by pointing anything out." "What?" He made no sense to Jo. "I just think it's pretty shitty that John took off without knowing where you were. It's just typical of him to care more about his career."

"That was pretty shitty." Randy agreed. "He's my friend and all, but I have to agree. It doesn't mean he didn't care though, Jo. His job has just always come first." Randy threw Ryan an apologetic smile.

Jo's phone rang.

"Oh, finally I have a signal. Good job Randy." she patted him on the shoulder.

"Like I could control that. You give me too much credit woman."

"Jo, oh thank goodness." Rayla's sounded hysterical. "I've been trying to reach you … anyone all night."

"Well, it's been hard to find one. That storm was brutal."

"No kidding and the last time I spoke to someone on the caravan, they were going to end up parking again. Where are you?"

"Just starting out to catch up with them."

"from the same place they were last night?"

"Yup." Randy stopped at a coffee shop and he and Ryan ran in.

"Geeze. Well they made some progress on the highway, but it really doesn't look good."

"Hold on I have another call." Jo waited had to interrupt.

"You're putting me on hold. Jo, can't it wait, you've been missing all night and we have a lot to figure out. John and Randy have missed all their promotional gigs.

"I would Rayla, but I don't know the number. It could be important. I'll be quick."The guys returned as she was switching calls. "hello?"

"Jo Reeves? Stephanie McMahon." Jo nearly choked. "Where the hell where you last night? Cena woke my husband up in the middle of the night ranting about being stuck on the side of the road and completely deserted by his assistant."

"I got lost in the storm."

"Ya, I figured that much." The woman raged. "What I want to know is why the hell you wandered away from the bus in the first place. We have enough to worry about with our entire RAW roster stuck in a snow storm. We don't need the people we hire to take care of them running off and causing our talent to go out in unacceptable conditions to look for them!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry." "I don't want a damn apology. I want an answer. I want a truthful answer." Randy handed her a french vanilla latte just the size and the way she liked it along with two of her favorite danishes and she mouthed thank you.

"What road are we on?" Ryan asked Randy, talking low so Jo would still be able to hear her conversation.

"Who's that with you?" Stephanie snapped. "Is that Ryback?"

"Ryback and Randy are with me." Jo told her. "Ms. McMahon, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I was heading towards a nearby farm and I got lost when the storm grew stronger. It really wasn't that far away, but with all the snow I got turned around."

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"I was trying to get there before the storm got worse. I thought we needed to get the buses off the main road and I wasn't sure how many of them could run on complete battery power all night."

"I'm listening."

"Farms can use every dime they can get right now and I knew we could pay them to let us park the buses on their land and plug up to power."

"Can a farm handle that?"

"Oh, ya and then some."

"And you thought it would – okay for you to just write out a company check."

"No ma'am. I wouldn't even know how much would be okay for something like that. I planned to call the main office for approval before I extended the offer." she listened to Stephanie hum over the line and held her breath, waiting for her ridicule. An assistant getting a phone call from any of the McMahon's or even Triple H was rare and only heard of when the assistant had royally messed up.

"You're a smart girl, Jo. In fact, you may be the best assistant we have on our pay role. Hold that thought." Jo wasn't even put on hold and she could tell Stephanie was on another phone line, but what was being said was muffled. "Jo."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Call me Stephanie – Um – we have a major problem. There's been an accident and three of our buses were involved."


	21. Chapter 21

"What happened? When? Is anyone hurt?" Most of the people on those buses Jo had considered friends. Maybe not close friends, but she still cared about them.

"I don't know – The highway patrol's the one who called me. Damn it, why don't I have a number for anyone on those buses!" Stephanie screamed at, Jo assumed, her secretary. "I'm sorry, Jo. I don't normally talk directly with you guys. That sounds horrible doesn't it?"

"No, Stephanie. It's understandable. I can only imagine how much you have to do and you shouldn't feel bad if you have to delegate some of the load. I have a good many of them, I think I can email them on from my phone."

"Do that, but later. This mess is already breaking news and the damn press is making it worse that it is. Can I trust you Jo? There's no way I can handle things here and there."

"I got this Stephanie."

"Keep me posted." then she hung up. Poor Stephanie, Jo thought. She knew that so much had been put on her shoulders lately. The woman was responsible for every part of the company at that point in time since her father decided to retire, her brother gave up his part to pursue other venues and her mother turned to politics.

"What's up?" Both the men with her wanted to know the moment she hung up the phone.

"That was Stephanie McMahon."

"Oh shit." Randy stated. "That's major."

"No, what's major is what's just happened on the highway. Randy I need you to move this beast as quickly as you can without killing us."

"Those buses are moving fast, doll. No matter how fast we go, we won't end up right behind them."

"It's going to be easier to catch them right now. They're not going anywhere. There's an accident and three of them are involved."

"How bad?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to reach someone." But she got voice mail after voice mail. Luckily it only took them a half an hour to reach the accident.

"Damn they didn't get far at all." Jo exclaimed.

"They only had about an hour head start." Randy told her.

"Ya, but its going to take at least three hours to get to them. They must have all four lanes blocked." Ryan had gotten out and walked a little ways on the shoulder of the road.

"Ride the shoulder, Randy." JO commanded.

"are you kidding me. Jo that's..."

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay."

"Baby, calm down." But Ryback had to suppress the jealous accusations that wanted to spew out of his mouth. His first assumption, Jo was worried about John. He was cursing his luck. He'd just got his wife back and now a twist of fate would make her stay with Cena. JO was too kind hearted to walk away from someone who seriously hurt, or even mildly for that matter. He could imagine the entire scene is his mind. John strapped to a gurney and Jo rushing to his side. The asshole would apologize and Jo would fall into his trap again.

They didn't get too far before an officer stopped them and headed to the window. Jo jumped out of the care before he could stop her.

"Lady, get back in your vehicle."

"I –'

"Get back in your vehicle!"

"Jo, come on," Randy begged.

"No." she walked straight to the cop who put a hand on his gun. Ryback jumped from the car, his heart ready to explode from his chest. He touched her shoulder.

"Jo, please get back in the car."

"Ma'am! Turn around and get back in your car!" Ryback watched him pull the snap on the holster and grasp the handle.

"Geeze, I've had it with you." she halted and shook her finger at the cop. "I'm trying to tell you something and if you would shut up and listen for one freaking second you would understand what the hell we're doing driving on the shoulder of the freaking highway."

"Ma'am, I'm warning you. I will arrest you."

"Do it."

"Jo, what the hell's gotten into you?"

"I will not get back in that damn vehicle until you get out of the way and let us through."

"Lady, there is a serious wreck up there and I'm telling you it wont do you any good if I did let you go. The entire road is blocked by wreckage."

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to drive by the wreck, I am trying to get to it. I am with the company that the buses belong to and I am trying to check on my employees. Now are you going to let me do my job or am I going to have to call your boss."

"Go on." he finally agreed. "You could have said that without getting out." He mumbled.

Jo had scared Ryback, but now that it was over, he was laughing. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he liked it. He had always known what she kept hidden under her polite quiet and it had always been rare for her to show it. As soon as they were moving again, Jo was calling Stephanie, but she couldn't keep a signal long enough to carry on a conversation.

"Give me a break." Jo said. The signal came and went so quickly. She got to the scene of the wreck and gasped. The lead bus, her bus was tipped over on its side and it appeared to have slid a good ways. The one right behind it slid into it clipping the back end and then receiving a bump in its rear by the third bus. The damage to those two were minimal but the one she had shared with John and Randy was in bad shape. As she moved closer she could tell that it had not only turned onto its side, but it possibly had flipped as well – and it landed on a car. Car that looked tiny crumpled underneath it. Crews were working to cu the occupants out and she had to turn away.

The stars of the show were all sitting on the side of the road. She scanned the crowd and didn't' see John or the driver of their bus.


	22. Chapter 22

Ryback grabbed Jo who was once again trying to call Stephanie. He embraced her tightly and closed his eyes.

"Ryan, what is it?"

"Don't think I'm an insensitive jerk, but I'm just so glad that you weren't on that bus."

"I guess that's a normal reaction, but Ryan, I have to work. And – I don't see John."

Jo was upset. He could see it in her eyes, but she held herself together well and when her phone rang she answered it and started reporting everything she saw to the boss. She rushed around the crash site talking to everyone, the stars, the paramedics, the police and she eve stopped the firechief as he was walking by. Some how a TV crew had an exclusive and were set up filming and a reporter was talking into the camera every few minutes giving updates.

"Vultures." Jo cursed them. "The cop said they were already there when they arrived, already set up. I wonder if they even tried to help." Soon, after Jo was speaking to the reporter making a statement from the crash site on Stephanie's behalf.

"John Cena was on board that bus." She confirmed when she was asked about the bus that had flipped.

"Have you heard anything about the condition of the face of the company?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but he's been taken to the hospital as a precaution."

"Many people are upset about the recent cancellation of the show that was supposed to go on tonight."

"our company rarely cancels a show." Jo sounded so professional as if she had talked to the media on a regular basis.

"Was today's event's a factor?"

"No. It was a mutual decision between our corporate office and the complex itself due to the in climate weather. We care about our fans and our talent and we feel it would be too dangerous for our fans to take a chance in a blizzard to see one of our shows. We urge them to stay home and watch the show that our producers are putting together for them tonight instead of the live show."

"Any idea what they have in store?"

"Um- I'm not sure, but I do know that they will be showing part of a yet to be released DVD."

"Thanks so much for your time."

"No problem, Stephanie" Jo said to her boss as soon as she had given her all the information she could.

"Thanks so much for your help. You're heading to Connecticut next. I would like to meet with you in my office as soon as you get here. We still have a few things to discuss."

"Yes, I'll be there." she hung up and began to wonder what else Stephanie needed to talk to her about. The way she had said it didn't sound like it was going to be a pleasant meeting. She hoped what she had done that day would keep it from being too brutal.

"Everything okay."

"It will be. I have to find hotels for all of us. It may be tough. A lot of people are probably pulling off the roads right now because of the storm and the traffic jam. I need my – shit."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"My laptop is was on the bus."

"Come on. Let's go warm up." Ryan's bus hadn't been involved in the crash.

"Hey, I gave you up for dead. Figured you got ate up by grizzly or something." Punk joked the moment Ryan walked onto the bus. Then he saw Jo. "Well, there's something I'd never thought I'd see again. Jo climbing on the bus again. You look good girl."

"Thanks."

It was a difficult task finding available hotel rooms for all the talent. The only thing she could find was an old bed and breakfast that had all its rooms available, however the family that owned it had closed it the day before because they intended to sell. But after Jo made them a generous offer after getting Stephanie's approval and amount to she was allowed to offer, they accepted. She used Ryan's laptop and printer to print directions and she soon had all the talent and road crew off the road and on their way. She had to stay behind to see about the wrecked buses.

She urged Ryan to go ahead promising to meet him as soon as she could, but Randy refused, telling her that he needed to see if he could get any of his things off the bus. He was right. She needed her things as well and she knew it would be easier to get them without the chance of John being present.

They had to wait until the bus was towed away and placed inside the fence of service's lot. Fans who had already heard about John's wreck had already found out where the bus would be taken and were waiting outside the fence with camera's ready to snap pictures.

"Everything's been tossed all over." she exclaimed when they were finally able to climb on board. Luckily she and Randy lived out of suitcases. They saved all the drawers and closets to store items that they knew they would need but wouldn't have had room for if they stored clothes. So, they were able to locate their bags easily, but their computers were destroyed along with most everything of value. The TV's and game systems were visibly broken.

"Got them!" Randy held up their phone charges which were amazingly still attached to the power strip he had plugged them into. He jerked them loose and shoved them into the bag.

After sifting through for anything she could salvage, Jo brushed debris off the sofa and placed a cushion back in place. She was so tired.

"Are you okay?" Randy sat beside her and lit a cigarette than handed it to her before lighting one for himself.

"I'm tired." she admitted. "and I've been fighting a virus. I feel so sick to my stomach all the time." Randy was quiet.

"Are you throwing up?"

"Once before we hit the road, but just a little nauseous since and tired. I'm so tired all the time. Maybe I should think about taking a vacation. Everything going on with John and Ryan – Oh."

"What?" she tossed away the cigarette.

"Randy, I wonder if I'm pregnant?"


	23. Chapter 23

Jo bit her nails and stared out the window during the entire ride to the bed and breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Randy took the next exit.

"You've had two danishes and a cup of coffee today and you probably haven't eaten anything since we ate together before that house show two days ago. You need to eat and I'm starving too."

Randy was silent for most of the trip. He was always the one that made her feel better about every situation. He was always able to find the positive when she was unable to.

"How can I leave John now." she asked Randy several times. "I might be caring his child. The baby deserves to have both parents. I would be selfish to take that away." but she worried. John had hit her. What if he did it again? And he had said before that he had no plans to start a family at that time. He said he didn't want anything to distract from his career. Would he be abusive to his child as well? Then again, maybe it was just a one time thing. John had always been nice and he was very stressed that day.

"Ryan won't take me back if I'm pregnant with another man's child. He wouldn't be able to take that. He wouldn't be able to raise another man's child and how could I ask him to live with a constant reminder of the man I left him for?"

"Jo, aren't you on birth control?"

"I am, but I haven't had my woman's curse for like two months and I was so busy I didn't even notice."

"Maybe you forgot to take your pill a time or two. That can happen."

"I get a shot every six months." she shrugged.

"Oh. Jo I've heard that you can skip when you're very active and lately you've been constantly on the go plus you've been hitting the gym with me. So, don't get freaked out until you take a test or something."

"You're right." but she couldn't stop worrying so they hit the drug store across the street from the diner and Randy waited outside while she took a pregnancy test. When she emerged he was pacing with his finger on his lip and his head down.

"Positive." she held up the stick. "Well, at least I know. Just wished I knew what to do about it."

They got back on the road. Randy was silent again, he seemed very lost in his own thoughts.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Jo exclaimed when they pulled into the drive way.

"The website said it was built over a century ago by the owner's great grandfather. He was some big time business man. Forgot what he did."

"You were reading over my shoulder again." she playfully teased him then stopped him from entering. "Randy, I don't want anyone to know about this right now."

"You didn't have to say anything, doll. You know I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Randy. I have to go find Ryan."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet. – I'm just not ready to loose him again."

"There's my girl." Ryan was all smiles when she knocked on his door. "Now, if we can just get rid of all these room mates..." he nuzzled her neck, tickling her, making her giggle like a school girl. Then he grew serious and swiped a strand of her hair out of her face. "You look tired."

her phone rang again.

"That's Stephanie." and she headed to the small round table in the corner of the room and sat in the cushioned chair.

Ryback was worried about Jo. Her eyes were blood shot and there were dark circles beneath them. The bruise was still dark purple and her hair was still windblown from their walk to Randy's Escalade. He went to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gently massaged, but Jo tensed and rubbed her forehead as listened to her phone call and took notes on the pad on the paper.

"That's it." Ryback took the phone out of her hand.

"Ryan what the hell?"

"Stephanie – I'm sorry boss, but Jo needs a break. She can call you back in the morning." he hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you did that, Ryan." Jo stood, but she seemed to tired to argue.

"You can yell at me in the morning, but right now you just get in there, take a hot shower and then climb your stubborn ass in bed."

"I can't. I have to pick John up from the hospital."

"You just got her from there. It's an hour drive. Baby, be serious, call a cab or a limo for his sorry ass."

"Ryan, just shut up and give me my phone. I have to go."

"You're going to run back to him? Aren't you? Damn, I don't believe this!" he screamed turning the head of his three room mates. "You laid in bed with me this morning. I thought … Well, fine. You want a man who beats you. Go on! Go!" I could think about was the pain. All he could see was her and him together.

"Actually, I just thought I should tell him in face to face that it was over. But thank you Ryan. You just reminded why I left in the first place." she grabbed her bag, snatched her phone and slammed the door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

Jo was tired and didn't know how she was going to make it an hour on the road to pick up John and then she had to think about the ride back.

"Randy, can I borrow your call. Stephanie wants John personally picked up." She had a feeling her job just got harder.

"I just talked to John, he's already on he way."

"Are you serious?"

"He should be here in a half hour or so. But I lucked out huh?" he said holding up a key. "I got the pool house."

"You really think that was an accident?" she winked and turned away. The paved walk way that lead into the garden looked really inviting and she needed to think.

"So, who are you staying with tonight?" Randy wouldn't leave her alone with her thoughts. Of course he knew she would be gone for hours if he did. It wasn't unusual for her walks to turn into an all night elopement.

"I don't know. I have to face John and right now I'm not too sure about Ryan either."

"Then that settles it. John's going to have to join Zack and Gabriel."

"That would just piss him off."

"Oh well. There's nothing wrong with those guys and it's the only room with just two people in it. You will stay in the pool house with me. Only me."

"And then when eh calls corporate to complain, Stephanie will be blowing up my phone, no thanks. I'll just sleep on the couch."

Jo had fallen asleep watching a movie with Randy when John arrived. The look on his face indicated he was not in a good mood and she had a feeling there was more to it than just the sling on his arm.

He glared at her then walked to the bedroom without speaking. Jo rubbed the sleep from her eyes and lifted her head. She didn't realize she had been sleeping on Randy's shoulder.

But John didn't stay quiet for long.

"Jo, can I talk to you for a moment – alone." Randy and Jo exchanged glances and Jo reluctantly did what she knew had to be done. She thought about the child she was carrying. John was the father and she owed it to the baby to try to work things out.

"So,"

"I'm sorry, John."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say?" He sat down on the bed appearing completely heart broken. "Were you with Ryback?"

"Yes, but John..."

"I knew it!" he screamed and swatted the clothes he had folded up on the bed into the floor. He stormed towards her.

"Wait. You're mad at me? You hit me John."

"It was a one time mistake Jo. Is that what you're going to do every time we have a fight or disagree, jump into bed with … with"

"My husband." she spat. "and at least he came looking for me. I would have died out there if he hadn't found me. I guess that should tell me which one of you really cares."

"You ran off. Of course he wandered off. He isn't serious about his career, but I am and I couldn't' just run off after you. Hell, he probably wasn't looking for you. He probably took off for his own selfishness and happened upon you. But I see he didn't' mind using it to his advantage."

"John," she calmed down and sat on the bed. "I think this was over long before last night. We are both looking for different things in a relationship. I think we should just end it now before we end up hating each other." She stood to leave and he flew across the room and his hand delivered a slap yet again.

"That's what you want right, Jo. You must like it when a man treats you like shit."

"You know what, you're right, John." She stared at him with a new strength. "I deserve better than Ryan – and there are lots of men out there better than you." She left the room and she left him. She grabbed her bags from the living room and walked toward the door. As she turned turned the handle to leave she saw John rushing after her and she braced herself.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Randy, surprisingly stepped between them. "Don't you lay a damn hand on her, John – I'm not where close to kidding." Jo walked out, went to the main house, called a cab and made her way to the airport.

She had spent half the night in the airport before any planes were able to take off. It wasn't until she was settled in her first class seat that she could finally get some sleep. She had never experienced first class before, so she splurged on herself. But she didn't' get to see what it was like because she had slept the entire time.

As soon as she landed in Connecticut, she checked into a hotel and took a hot shower and fixed herself up. She began to think about what she was going to do next. There were a lot of options, but some of them just sounded cruel and she wasn't sure she could without feeling horrible about it all her life.

Her next stop was to the corporate head quarters where she went straight to Stephanie's office.

"Come in." Stephanie was all business. "Jo, I really appreciate how you handled the accident."

"I didn't' mind at all."

"And that's why I wanted to talk to you. I also have to tell you that I got a phone call from John this morning. He wants me to fire you."

"I figured as much." Jo stood to leave.

"But, I told him, that I wasn't about to fire the best assistant I had just because he had to date every woman in the company."

"Every woman in the company?"

"Oh, you didn't know … Jo, John has always been a playboy. The only reason we look the other way is because he has a great ring presence and he's talented in the ring. The fans flocked to him and we sell more of his merchandise than anyone else. Honestly, I wanted to get rid of him years ago, but I was overruled. John likes to use women. He takes them to bed and then acts like he doesn't know them. I am actually surprised that you and him had a relationship. I was hoping he was changing for the better, but as time went by I learned that he wasn't faithful to you. I'm sorry, but you should know."

"thanks." there was so much she didn't' know about John and she was glad she had moved on. She still had feelings for Ryan but she didn't like the way he was.

"Now, on to business. Jo I want you in charge. Everything is out of control behind the scenes and I need someone who can handle what ever comes up. All the assistants and road crew will come to you. You will decide who stays, who goes and who will take their place.

"Oh, Stephanie, I couldn't' take Rayla's job. We're friends."

"Rayla's not getting fired. She's moving up. You will work very closely with her. There is just so much to do that we need you and Rayla. You will handle the support and Rayla will handle booking the talent. Rayla is a sweetheart and she does her best but its too much on one person. I have to take some of the load off of her and you are the only one I trust to take care of my talent."

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"Just don't make me regret it."

"Oh, I won't."

"And I am talking about your personal life Jo."

"What?"

"Look, I know how it is and I understand. But there comes a time when you have worry about you. Don't let a man or even two ruin what you could be in this company. I'll be in touch. And I do mean I will be in touch. I'm not going though anyone else after yesterday. You will report to me daily or more if need be. Thanks for coming by Jo."

Jo couldn't believe the promotion. She was going to be making more money than she ever dreamed of making. It was more than both her parents had made together and they had done well until her mom got sick.

But she had one more thing she had to do. She made a doctor's appointment and the next morning she went hoping that she had gotten a false positive on her pregnancy test.

"It's not uncommon to get pregnant even when using birth control." the doctor had told her. But he was a modern doctor and after seeing her torture he gave her pamphlets for and against keeping the baby.

She didn't have much time to read them so she shoved them into her bag, not seeing that she had dropped some of them on the floor and she took off for the amphitheater they were booked in. She had a lot of work to do especially after the accident and the canceled show. She did have to thank Ryan, but she did it in her own mind. She had learned part of the job by first doing it for him and Punk. Now she had everyone to take care of and she decided the first thing she would do is evaluate the assistants already on the payroll. She wanted dedicated people that would make her job easier. She couldn't handle them all personally even though she preferred it that way so she decided only a couple of people would stay. Some of the talent was spoiled and each wanted their own personal slave and she was going to put a stop to that. They needed to respect all their co workers even the ones that didn't appear on the television screen.

There was going to be a big change in the company and she smiled because she knew who would hate it the most. John.


	25. Chapter 25

Rayla was happy to have Jo move up to work closely with her. The two became best friends and they started to share hotel rooms together. Of course Jo couldn't' forget Randy. Three shows after her promotion, she had started to put her plan into action. One by one with Stephanie backing her up, she started pulling assistants into Randy's bus which she used as her personal office. Randy and John were growing distant and when John decided he wanted a bus to himself, Rayla didn't argue. She and Jo were given a bus to share on the fourth week. A present from the McMahon's. To Jo for saving so much on the budget and for Rayla who managed to increase their profits. Randy joined them since Jo decided to handle his needs personally because he wasn't comfortable with a stranger being around so much and because he was rising fast and she didn't want anything to mess it up.

The next week before the show was to begin, the buses had parked in the camp ground that Rayla loved to book them in instead of hotels, she sat outside near the in ground pool. Randy came and sat down next to her.

"I found this." he handed her the pamphlet on abortion the doctor had given her.

"Oh, I hadn't even read it yet." she took it from him and opened it.

"Are you really thinking about it."

"The doctor just gave it to me as an option. I haven't really thought about anything yet."

"And no one knows yet, either. You're belly's going to grow at some point, Jo. Besides. You love kids."

"I do. But John doesn't. Come on. We have to get to the arena. You have that interview for the magazine. You're on the cover next month. You might be the face of the company soon." she smiled. "Because of you."

"Because you're good, Randy. And they are seeing it too."

They got to the arena and Randy was met by the journalist immediately. Jo laughed. The young girl was probably waiting for him for hours. She was nervous and it was easy to tell the girl was a big fan and thrilled to be interviewing him.

Jo went off to make her normal rounds. She had a schedule for each star and she had to make sure they all got there on time. The only thing the assistants did for them now was the normal every day stuff like getting their food, drinks and running notes for them. She hired a girl she found on the streets of Chicago, a girl who reminded her so much of herself. She gave her a chance and made her completely in charge of oiling the wrestlers for the show. She was at Jo's side at all times and Jo soon trusted Angie. The girl was shy and really sweet and quick to deliver Jo's notes and bring her back answers just as speedy.

That night was tough. There was one problem after another. Flat tire put the road crew behind, caterings table was knocked over by a rogue trunk that somehow went rolling down the corridor and crashed into it. But Jo wasn't going to stress. She sent Angie to a nearby restaurant to pick up an order she had put in. She was no her way to help Rayla when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a closet. The next thing she knew she was being knocked to the floor by I hard blow.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" John screamed at her. "What? You like guys who beat on you. I bet you want to go to bed with me now, don't you?"

"Screw you, John." she tried to push past him.

"I'm getting sick of you butting your nose into every thing I ask for around here. I had it made and you are blocking me at every turn."

"there are more people in this company than you John."

John slammed her against the wall.

"I want you back."

"Forget it, John."

"You know." he whispered in her ear. "Accident's can happen. People can get hurt in that ring, or worse. It's happened before. You might want to think about that." Then he kissed her and she tried to push him away, but he used his big size against her. When he pulled away he smirked. Satisfied and pushed her to the floor.

"We'll finish this later." he left her lying on the floor of the closet.

Jo wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't' believe John had threatened her and the people she cared about, but she found herself angry. Very angry and had a feeling he was intent on getting more from her even if it meant taking it.

"Hey," Randy stopped her as she stormed past. "What's wrong?" He could tell she was upset.

"Nothing. But I've made up my mind. I don't want to have John's baby."

"Jo wait." he yelled out and hurried to catch up with her. "Jo don't do it. Please."

"Randy, you don't understand."

"But what I

"If there's a chance that the baby's not John's?"

"I really wish I had slept with Ryan at that time, Randy, but you know I didn't. Not until that night in the snow storm. I was already pregnant."

"stop Jo. Stop running." Jo had noticed that Randy hadn't been himself over the past month. He was quiet a lot when he was usually talkative and trying to make everyone laugh. He wasn't the normal smart ass even when people left an easy opening for him to be one. "Jo, there's something that's been eating away at me. It's killing me."

"Randy, can we talk later. I have work to do and your match is next."

"Jo, just think about it. You know how careful John was. How he always wore condoms even though you were on birth control."

"I guess one broke and apparently my birth control wasn't' worth a shit."

"Jo, you remember how John was when he was drunk. The role play games he liked to play."

"Randy, please don't say that so loud. It's embarrassing and I wasn't too crazy about them. You're the only other person who knows about it besides me and John."

"I know. But do you remember that night about three months ago, when we lit up that joint."

"John was pissed about that." Jo remembered. Pot had made her feel like she wasn't in control of her mind at all and she barely comprehended everything about that night because she was so drunk and high. It didn't affect her the same way as it did Randy. "But he sure as hell didn't mind taking advantage and talking me into doing that sick fantasy of his." John liked to hold her down and when he was drunk he would wear a ski mask and tie her to the bed blind folded, then he would make her resist him and act like he was forcing himself on her. The first time had bothered her a lot and when she told Randy about it he told her that even the porno's John liked were like that. It sickened her and she told John she didn't want to do it anymore. But that night he knew she would easily go along with anything he wanted.

"I have to tell you something and I know you're going to hate me. That night when John came out to get – damn he was totaled that night on whiskey. – I don't even know what he was looking for. – but when he came out, he sat down on the sofa and he passed out."

"Okay, so he didn't get to act out his role that night. I mean he thinks we did so its kind of funny." she smiled. "Why would I be mad at you for not telling me? It's not a big deal."

"No, Jo. You called out to him after he had been out for awhile. I was almost asleep myself and you asked if he was going to leave you tied up all night."

"I was so messed up." she covered her face. "Now I'm embarrassed."

"I was pretty gone too and you know I hadn't touched a woman since my wife. Jo, I came in there to untie you. I guess I wasn't thinking because I wasn't expecting you to be naked. But instead of untying you, I made love to you." "You what?" Jo couldn't believe what Randy admitted. She had been blindfolded and tied to the bed and had no clue, but she did remember thinking it was odd that John had been so gentle when he was usually very rough when he played that game with her. He was turned on when she screamed out or told him to stop.

"Jo, please don't end it because it's my baby too."

"I thought you were the one man I could trust." She shook her head than slapped him so hard she made her own hand sting

Angie came running up to him telling him the producer was looking for him. It was time for his spot and he gave her a pleading stare before rushing towards the stage.


	26. Chapter 26

"Well ain't that a pretty picture." Jo froze as John walked up behind her and placed his arms on her shoulders. "i can tell by the look on your face right now that your wondering, did one of my condoms break? Maybe one or two did – maybe they didn't." he chuckled. "but I do love the worry in your eyes as you wonder who's baby your carrying." he trailed his hands down to her stomach and squeezed until she let out a cry. "I can't stand it when people piss me off!" he growled, then walked away. His voice made her cringe.

She tried to shake it all off, but she found herself shaking and wiping away stray tears that she couldn't hold back. She was rushing now for the safety of her bus. She had to pull herself together so she could do her job but first she needed to get someplace where she could think. By the time she got outside she could bare see through her tears welling up.

She was in her bus for a while when she heard a gentle knock. She dried her eyes.

"Come in." she sniffed back her tears and wiped her eyes with her back turned to her visitor, but she jumped when her shoulders were touched, she felt her heart drop and she tensed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Ryan released her and took a step back, but the moment Jo set eyes on him she threw herself in his arms and cried against his chest. "Geeze, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Ryback suddenly felt depressed. He had imagined her pregnant but had always saw himself as the father. He sat her down and stroked her hair. She was obviously upset and he assumed that she wasn't as upset about being pregnant as she was about the baby being John's. But then she told him about Randy and what he had done.

"Jo, I don't think Randy was thinking straight that night." he told her even though it burned his throat to say the words, but he knew Randy too and knew he was a good guy, but he had moments of weakness like anyone else. "First I think you should talk to him and forgive him because he does care a lot about you. And then I think you should get a test done so that you know for sure who the father is. You don't need to be stressed about that through out your pregnancy."

"I know. I know I couldn't go through with an abortion. I don't' think I ever really wanted to. I was just so upset after John – "she cut her sentence off.

"He attacked you again, didn't he? Did he threaten you?"

"Ryan, just stay out of it, please." Ryback wanted to rip John apart. But he had already come to terms with loosing Jo. He had come that night to give her divorce papers but he couldn't give them to her while she was so upset. "It's going to be okay." he brushed away her tears. "The baby is yours. It doesn't matter who the father is. Stop crying and be happy, Jo. Screw John. He's all talk anyway. But if he hits you again, I'm going to deal with it." He pecked her cheek. "And I brought these." he gave her the papers even though he really didn't think he should. "I'll always love you, Jo. Always."

"Jo come quick!" Rayla came rushing through the bus doors. "It's Randy! He's hurt. It's really bad." Jo put the papers down and forgot about what she was feeling about what Ryan had said and what she felt about what Randy had done. She ran to the stage entrance.

"The camera's are off. I don't understand how this could have happened." Rayla explained and Jo ran down the ramp but she wasn't prepared to see the center of the ring broken and sunk in the middle. Randy was lying there, not moving, blood pouring from his head and his arm grotesquely twisted beneath him.

Randy rarely went to the top rope, but she knew he was planning to that day. She looked around for his opponent who had rolled out of the ring just as Randy had launched himself. John was his opponent that night. It was supposed to have been a tag team match. Their partners were standing at the corners looking on with confusion. There was safety procedures in place to protect them in case something happened to the ring, but the protective materials that were usually under the ring were missing. She stared at John who looked at her in a way that told her that he had followed through on his threat before he walked up the ramp.

"I don't feel a pulse!" the medic called out the moment Randy was taken from the ring on a back board and Jo hurried to his side.

"Randy!" she became hysterical. He couldn't die. Not now. Not when the last thing she had done was slap him. She was pushed back and she watched as Randy was shocked repeatedly. His body jumped with every bolt. Fans were crying. Women were sobbing and hugging the ones closest to them as they watched their hero fading before their eyes.

"We have to get him out of here."

JO wasn't sure if they had brought him back or if there was no hope. She stayed close to him as they carried him out and she was allowed to get into the ambulance with him. His entire face was covered with blood. He didn't look like he was breathing. His hand felt cold.

"Randy please." she sobbed, stroking his hand. She didn't know what she was going to do with out him.


	27. Chapter 27

Randy didn't open his eyes again that night. He had spent hours in surgery that night and even the doctor wasn't sure if he would make it. He had hit his head on the cement beneath the ring hard and had lost so much blood. His head was bandaged and his arm had been put back together with pins. Jo didn't leave his side.

"I was never going to kill the baby, Randy." she whispered as she stroked his hand. "So, you have to wake up. You have to be a dad."

The next morning John walked in with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Get out of here!" she screamed and shoved his chest. She jerked the flowers out of his hand and threw them at him in the hall. Everyone that had come with him stared at her like she was insane. "You did this!" she screamed which made everyone think she was even crazier.

"Jo, it was an accident. We all saw it." Beth tried to console her. How could she explain that John had threatened to anyone she loved if she didn't take him back. And she knew he only wanted her because her new position in the company could benefit him.

Ryan rushed to her and embraced her.

"Calm down." he consoled. "It's going to be okay." She slipped to the floor and he rocked her and stroked her hair while she cried. When she opened them, she saw John standing against the wall his eyes locked on her and Ryan. Would he hurt him next?

Randy opened his eyes the next day.

"hey doll." he smiled and groaned in pain.

"Hey." she told him and kissed his cheek.

"The baby?" he managed to choke out even though she knew he was in so much pain. She just smiled.

"You know me better than that."

"I'm so sorry."

"Shhh." she put a finger to his lips. "I forgive you."

He went back to sleep and didn't wake up again for days. Jo couldn't bring herself to leave even though she knew she was supposed to be heading to the next city. At that moment her career didn't matter.

"Get out of here." Randy joked when he woke up again. He seemed better, but still in a lot of pain.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Well, one of us has to keep a job to support our kid, Jo. Let's face it, I may never be able to wrestle again." She agreed and left to catch up with Rayla. She called him every chance she had and she had high hopes that he was going to be okay. But dealing with John was a different matter. She avoided him as much as possible and she purposely avoided Ryan.

"I know what you're thinking." John spoke softly one day when he had snuck up behind her. "But you're wrong. It would look suspicious if something happened to your precious husband. So, I figured it out. Leave."

"what?"

"I want you to quit and stay as far away as you can. Because if you don't, I'll make sure every reminder of Randy is gone from your life and let's face it. Randy isn't completely out of the woods. He could still die."he looked at her belly. "Honestly, Jo. There's no way that is mine. I know for a fact that there is no way. I was never that stupid."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you embarrassed me, Jo. And you're a thorn in my side here."

"Oh get over it, John. I swear you are really screwed up." she screamed. "And I'm sick of it. You want to hurt people just because you don't get what you want. You need help."

John seemed surprised by her outburst and then he did something she didn't expect. He dropped to his knees and he held his head in his hands.

"You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like something in my mind just snaps and I can't control a damn thing I do. And I hurt my friend."

"John, you can get help."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you."

It only took a couple of visits to a professional to learn that John had a disorder and he checked himself into a psychiatric facility. It was a big job keeping his condition a secret, but when he called her, she could tell he was getting better. Sometimes the medicine they gave him didn't help at all and he would be sweet one minute and then threatening the next, but soon they found a combination that worked. She was still a little scared for him and of him, but at least there was an explanation for the way he was. All the concussions he had suffered had damaged his brain in a way that only medicine could keep in check.

Ryback sat back on sofa. Things were different for him now. He was the star of the show and was enjoying the extra attention but it was overwhelming at times. During his last trip to New York, he ran into Lauren and after agreeing to go out to dinner with her, she explained to him how sorry she was and she ended up leaving with him. He figured it didn't hurt to give her a second chance, but it was hard to see the look on Jo's face when she saw he had another woman living with him. He never understood why she didn't sign the divorce papers. It was easier when Jo left a week before her baby was due. She went to Randy's home town. Randy was going through therapy and was getting better every day, but it was still unclear if he would ever be able to return to the ring. He was sure that the two of them would eventually end up together. Randy deserved her and she deserved him. And Ryback had Lauren, which was exactly what he thought he deserved.


	28. Chapter 28

Jo never returned to work after having her precious little boy, RJ. She and Randy shared a home but would laugh whenever they would attempt to be more than friends. It had been two years and eight months since the accident and Randy was finally told that he would be able to go back to work again. He came home excited and although Jo knew their lives would be different when he went back on the road, she made a call to Stephanie for him. Stephanie was ecstatic that Randy wanted to come back to the company, but she wanted Jo to come back as well.

"I can't Stephanie. I just want to be here with RJ."

"bring him with you. You can hire a nanny and a tutor when the time comes. Please come back Jo."

She declined repeatedly and Stephanie finally gave up and old her that Randy would come back the next time they were in his home town. It was going to be a big surprise to everyone and they were sworn to secrecy. Stephanie said she wasn't going to tell anyone until the week of the show and then it was only going to be the writers that would know.

John went to work for another company because Stephanie didn't want to chance bringing him back after the truth came out about his part in what happened to Randy.

Ryback walked through the arena just looking around. Lauren was pressuring him to finally divorce Jo who had still not signed the papers, but he didn't bother to send them to her again. He still missed her from time to time, but not seeing her helped. Until they were in the town that she lived and then it took all the restraint he had not to go and see her. He could easily imagine the life she led with Randy. He saw them laughing and playing with the baby and he could see how in love they were when they kissed. He saw Randy making love to her and he was sure that Jo was the happiest she had ever been in her life. It killed him.

Lauren's sweetness had faded long before. She was demanding and hateful. No one backstage liked her and Punk avoided her. He felt alone most of the time.

He stopped to get a drink from one of the venders.

"Diet coke, please." he said and peered into his wallet for money.

"You want a lemon in that too, right?" He stopped and looked up at the woman running the food stand.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Working, same as you." she smiled.

"Damn, Jo, you look good."

"I'm stepping away for a while." she told the girl behind her and then she gave him a hug. "I think you got bigger." she joked and squeezed his bicep.

He couldn't believe Jo was working at a concession stand at the auditorium. She couldn't be making the kind of money Stephanie had paid.

"I can't believe you're working at one of those things."

"Oh, I own it." she said. "There's a lot of money in setting one of these things up."

"It's really good to see you, Jo." he said at the door that lead to the backstage area. The crowd would be coming in soon and he knew he didn't want to be in the middle of the crowds. "I got to go."

"Oh, I'm going this way too. I told Rayla I would come see her."

Jo said goodbye to him when she reached Rayla's bus and she stared after him. She felt the same old feelings move through her body. She watched the way he walked and craved his kiss. She wanted so much to lay her hands on his broad shoulders.

"You're busted" Randy leaned against the door of Rayla's bus with his arms crossed with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, I was just saying hello." she cleared her throat and Randy stepped out laughing. "you know I think you just like the way he screws you."

"Randy!" she playfully shoved him. "that's horrible. You know I don't care about sex."

"Not anymore. But you used to. Or do I have to get you drunk for you to admit that you don't understand why Ryback's touch drove you so crazy."

"that was years ago." she sighed. "Is Rayla inside."

"ya. Hey, Jo, can I talk to you."

"We always talk Randy."

"No, I mean seriously. Um- what do you think about Rayla?"

"She great. Why?"

"I was thinking about asking her out."

"I think that's a great idea. It's about time."

Later that day, Randy came back with a smile. Rayla had accepted his invite.

"And you're coming with us."

"Randy how in the hell do you expect to get a girl if you keep dragging the mother of your child with you." she joked. "I wouldn't feel right."

"Rayla wants to double date. So, you're going to keep whoever she has in mind company."

"No way."

"You can't say no. You owe me." he kissed her cheek and took off to make his return.

"I can't believe you two are dong this to me." Jo complained as she got ready for the date after the show.

"Oh shut up and put this on." Rayla threw her a red dress from her own closet.

"I'm not wearing something like this for a guy I don't know."

"Just put it on." Randy rocked R.J on his lap. The little guy was worn out from spending the day with Randy back stage. They had hired someone to sit with him and Jo wondered how she was going to make it when Randy took him on the road with him for weeks at a time.

Her date wasn't around when they left and Rayla said that he was going to meet them at the restaurant. When they got there, she learned he was already waiting.

"I'll go get him." Rayla said while Jo and Randy found a spot at the bar and ordered a drink.

"Jo, give this guy a chance, alright?"

"you just want me on the road with you. Randy, no guy is going to understand me and you being so close and believe that its nothing more than a friendship because we had RJ together."

"Just try. I know you want that kind of relationship. It's time we both tried."

"How long have you liked Rayla?"

"A long time."

"Why didn't you ask her before?"

"Because she was dating some guy. She was supposed to marry him, but when she told me they broke it off six months ago, I decided I didn't want to wait too long to ask her out." Rayla was beautiful with her long brunette hair and model like figure. And she had a great personality and a sense of humor that always worked well with Randy's.

Rayla returned and touched her shoulder and the look on her dates face was the same shade of shocked as hers. But when she turned to chastise her friends she saw they had abandoned her.

"Are they playing a cruel joke on us." Ryan sat down beside her and ordered a beer.

"Maybe." she felt awkward even though she hadn't earlier that day. But the fact that they were on a date made her nervous.

"Damn it, I'm not going to pretend. I miss you and I still think about you." She took a swig of her drink and nodded.

"Well, I still love you and I blame you for that."

"Me?"

"ya. It's that damn kiss of yours. Damn you."

They both laughed and enjoyed the evening. At the end of it, Ryan took her back, but it sounded like Rayla and Randy had already returned. "sounds like their date went really well. I think they're skipping a few steps in their relationship. You want to walk around for a while?"

"Sure." but they walked in an awkward silence. They walked out so far that they were no longer on the auditorium's land. They were in a wooded park across the street that was in disrepair.

"Ryan, we can't go in there." It had been closed off by a large metal gate.

"Come on, chicken." he dared her and then lifted her over the gate with ease.

"We're going to get arrested and I only have a babysitter until tomorrow." But she followed him onto the dirt path anyway. There was a stream running through the park and they couldn't see the road anymore once they reached it. The moon was the only light they had and it was quiet. That was when he kissed her and that kiss, like all his kisses lead to so much more.

Randy was right, she did crave Ryan's touch. She couldn't say no to him. She never could.

"I guess we should get back." but he kept pulling her back to the wet ground every time she tried to dust off her clothes.

"Ryan, stop."

"I can't. I don't know when I'm going to have you alone again."

"We have to go before Randy starts to think you kidnapped me or something."

"i could do that. It's kind of how I got you in the first place." he gave a menacing grin and playfully held her arm behind her back and then encircled her waist with the other arm. But he finally walked back to the buses with her. She said good bye to him at his bus door. He pressed her against the bus, trapping her between himself and the bus. She stared into his eyes and kissed him.

"Be careful." he whispered as he again let himself get carried away. "I got a girlfriend hanging around this place somewhere."

She pulled away from him, looked at him with disbelief and then slapped him.

"Jo, come on! Wait a minute!" he yelled after her, but she wouldn't turn around. She had always looked back before.


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't believe him." Once again, Jo was crying on Randy's shoulder over Ryan. So much was going through her mind and she couldn't process it. "I blame you this time. How could you set me up with him? I was living fine without him in my life and I had forgotten about him."

"Who the hell do you think you're lying to? You never forgot about him. Hell, you still call out his name in the middle of the night."

"I do not."

"I can't take this shit anymore." Randy jerked his arm from around her and dropped her on the sofa. "You love him and we all know he loves you."

"He's with someone. He's got her living with him. The little pop tart is probably in bed with him right now." Randy busted out laughing.

"the little what?"

"Pop tart." he laughed again.

"Well, that's a nicer way to call someone a whore."

"It's over. And don't look at me like that it really is over between me and Ryan this time."

"Damn it girl, I love you, but if you don't get your ass off that couch, I'm going to kick it all the way to his door. Go fight for him. You're his wife. Go kick the "Pop tart" out and take him back."

Randy was right. Everything that had happened since the day she had met Ryan was because she kept running off instead of standing strong and facing her problems with Ryan. Instead of talking they went separate ways and neither one of them could just say what they wanted and do it without letting something or someone get in the way.

She was stronger than that and it was time she stood up for what she wanted and the hell with what anyone thought about her, because she wasn't going to subdue the attitude inside of her any longer.

Ryback laid back on his bed with his head propped up n his elbow. He sipped a beer and tried to find interest in the movie that Lauren had on the television, but it was hard when she had her phone to her ear talking to her friend about every single line that was said. So, he fantasized about Jo as he did most times when Lauren completely annoyed him, but now he had a new memory to use for inspiration. He didn't understand why he let her go. Why didn't he detain her like he had done when he had first met her?

He rolled his eyes as Lauren complained about his choice to wear a dress jacket over his jeans and tee shirt when they had gone to a nice restaurant the week before. Lately, just the sound of her voice made the vein in his head throb. He never realized how squeaky and whiny it was.

There was a knock on the door, but he wasn't interested. Punk was the one people came to see. Lauren seemed to repel people, only his best friend found a way to tolerate her, and he actually got a great deal of entertainment at her expense which infuriated her beyond reason. Constantly she demanded that Ryback buy a private bus after she learned that she couldn't just kick Punk out.

"Um- Ry – I think it's for you man." Ryback sat up and raised an eyebrow at his friend who was standing in the door with a Cheshire cat grin and a pissed off red head stormed onto the bus.

"Ryan!" she placed her hand on her hip and stood in the small kitchen. "We need to talk." Lauren jumped out of the bed and cut Ryback off forcing him to stand behind her because there was no room for him to go around her in the small space.

"Sit down Barbie."

Ryback held back a snicker. Jo was nearly a foot taller than Lauren and she had to stare down at the little blond who attempted to stand up to her.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can say anything you have to say to Ryan to me."

"Get out of my way you midget bitch before I move you."

"this is my house, who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm his wife." Jo challenged. "And I think you were about to pack and get out."

"Ryan, say something. Why are you just standing there?"

Ryback just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm not about to piss her off." He held up his hands as she squeezed by him screaming obscenities as she threw her things into a bag. He found the entire scene hilarious, but the way Jo stared him down made him nervous. He sat down in the booth behind the kitchen table and waited until Lauren had left. Then he turned to his wife who stood too close for comfort.

"So, you're back – Oww! Shit!" he exclaimed and rubbed the back of his head where she had delivered a hard slap. "What the hell?"

"That's for acting like an asshole the entire time we were together."

"Ouch." he stood and continued to rub his head. "Are you going to do that every time I start acting like an ass?"

"You're damn right I am." she said angrily.

"I think I can handle that." he took her in his arms and stared into her eyes. "But baby, next time things get a little rough, you better not run. Because if you try, I'm going to tie you up with a phone cord again." She laughed remembering that first night they spent together.

"Promise."

"Forever baby. Forever."

* * *

The end.

Thanks so much to everyone for reading this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I enjoyed reading every review. :)


End file.
